


Promise

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry obiecał swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi i ma zamiar obietnicy dotrzymać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł należy do Alex, ja tylko go zrealizowałam.

Położył dłoń na drżącym ramieniu. Całe ciało chłopaka trzęsło się, po policzkach spływały łzy, a dłoń zakrywała usta, z pomiędzy których wydostawał się szloch. Chciał przytulić go do siebie, ale nie wiedział, czy mniejszy nie miałby nic przeciwko. Zwłaszcza po tym, czego dowiedział się kilka godzin temu. Dalej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel leży w trumnie, która właśnie jest składana do grobu, a on ma zaopiekować się jego mężem.  
_Siedział na wygodnym fotelu w gabinecie notariusza, gdzie miał zostać odczytany testament. Mężczyzna stał przy szafce i szukał odpowiednich dokumentów. Harry katem oka spoglądał na Louisa. Jego oczy były przekrwione i co chwile ocierał je chusteczką. Był blady, a jego całe ciało się trzęsło. Wpatrywał się w blat biurka, nie reagując na próby nawiązania jakiejkolwiek konwersacji. Harry się jednak temu nie dziwił. W końcu stracił męża, zaledwie po dwóch latach małżeństwa, i dzisiaj odbywał się jego pogrzeb. Pomimo tego, że ostatni raz widzieli się na weselu, Styles z wiadomości - które wymieniał z Gregiem - wiedział, że są bardzo szczęśliwi i się kochają. W ostatniej wiadomości, którą otrzymał, jego przyjaciel pisał, że planują dziecko i razem z Louisem są tym bardzo podekscytowani. Zaproponował również Harry’emu zostanie chrzestnym. Kolejna wiadomość była od Louisa, który informował o śmierci Grega, w wyniku wypadku samochodowego, oraz podał datę pogrzebu i odczytania testamentu. Styles od razy spakował swoje torby i przyleciał do Londynu, nie przejmując się, że był w trakcie sesji zdjęciowej w Brazylii._  
_Pan Edwards, usiadł na swoim fotelu, na blacie kładąc teczkę z odpowiednimi dokumentami._  
_\- Jesteśmy wszyscy, w taki razie witam na odczytaniu testamentu pana Gregory’ego Jamesa Milwarda – zaczął, a z ust szatyna wydostał się cichy szloch. Notariusz poczekał chwilę, aż chłopak się uspokoi i kontynuował – W dokumencie jest zapisane, że dom, cały majątek oraz inne dobra, należą od teraz do męża Louisa Tomlinsona i najlepszego przyjaciela Harry’ego Stylesa. Jest tutaj również zapisane ostatnie życzenie, aby pan Harry Styles zaopiekował się panem Louisem Tomlinsonem._  
_Pamiętał reakcję szatyna. Louis zesztywniał z lekkim szokiem wpatrując się w notariusza. Miał minę, jakby liczył, że to tylko żart. Przez moment panowała cisza, dopóki Lou nie wybuchł płaczem._  
Harry nie sądził, że jego przyjaciel mówił poważnie, kiedy prosił go o zaopiekowanie się Louisem, gdyby coś mu się stało. Oboje byli po kilku drinkach, jednak kędzierzawy bardzo dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień.  
_\- Czyli koniec wolności, bierzesz ślub – spojrzał na przyjaciela, biorąc łyk alkoholu ze szklanki._  
_Jakiś czas temu Harry wrócił z Japonii, po kilku miesięcznej nieobecności i jednym z obowiązkowych punktów, było spotkanie się z najlepszym przyjaciele. Dlatego teraz siedzieli przy stoliku, w ich ulubionym barze, który odkryli za czasów studiów._  
_\- Tak – na usta Grega wpłynął czuły uśmiech, kiedy tylko pomyślał o swoim narzeczonym._  
_\- Jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie poznałem twojego Louisa? – zaśmiał się Harry._  
_\- Możesz winić tylko siebie – Greg szturchnął go łokciem – To ty jesteś w ciągłej podróży._  
_\- Taka praca – wzruszył ramionami. Harry był dość popularnym fotografem i często podróżował po świecie. Zajmował się zarówno zdęciami pozowanymi, do wszelkich magazynów modowych, jak i krajobrazami oraz tworzył zdjęcia na własną wystawę._  
_\- Harry – James spoważniał, prostując się na krześle i spoglądając na przyjaciela – Jest coś, o co chcę cię prosić._  
_\- Hej, co się stało? Wszystko dobrze?- zaniepokoił się nagłą zmianą mężczyzny._  
_\- Tak – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, aby go uspokoić – Gdyby kiedykolwiek coś mi się stało, proszę cię, zaopiekuj się Louisem._  
_\- Co?_  
_\- Chciałbym, abyś zaopiekował się Louisem. Abyś wziął z nim ślub i był przy nim._  
_Zapanowała ciszy, podczas której przyjaciele wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Greg z oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź, a Harry przetwarzał to, co usłyszał. Kiedy zrozumiał sens zaczął się śmiać._  
_\- Dobry żart – parsknął._  
_\- Jestem poważny – odpowiedział i kiedy Harry nie dostrzegł na jego twarzy żadnego śladu, że robi sobie żarty, uspokoił się – Chcę żebyś się nim zaopiekował, abyś kiedyś go poślubił. Louis jest cudowny i wiem, że pokochałbyś go tak samo mocno jak ja._  
_\- Ja… - co on miał odpowiedzieć. To była dziwna prośba, jednak z drugiej strony, prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiał jej realizować – Obiecuję._  
Wtedy naprawdę myślał, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, a z czasem zapomniał o prośbie i obietnicy, ponieważ nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał ją spełnić. Jednak teraz stał na cmentarzu, obserwując jak trumna z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, z osobą, którą traktował jak brata, jest zasypywana. Louis stał obok niego, cały czas szlochając. Nie odrzucił ręki Harry’ego, wręcz przeciwnie przysunął się bliżej chłopaka. Wziął to za dobry znak i ostrożnie objął szatyna, przyciągając go do uścisku. Dalej nie potrafił uwierzyć, że od tego momentu był odpowiedzialny za Louisa.  
Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, przynajmniej na początku. Praktycznie nie znał Louisa. To był drugi raz, kiedy go spotkał. Pierwszy był na weselu jego i Grega. Pamiętał jak był oczarowany Tomlinsonem. Tym jak promieniał podczas ślubu, jak się szeroko uśmiechał, a jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały. Był piękny i dalej jest, nawet z nieładem na głowie, bladą twarzą, zaczerwienionym nosem i przekrwionymi oczami. Nie, Harry nie był zakochany w małżonku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednak byłby ślepy, gdyby nie dostrzegł uroku Louisa.  
Pogrzeb się skończył i ludzie zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich domów, aby wrócić do codziennych spraw, spokojnego życia. Niektórzy od razu wrócą do swoich normalnych zadań, zapominając o tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce, inni przez pewien czas może będą o tym myśleć, czując dziwną pustkę, a część przez jeszcze dłuższy czas będzie przeżywać tą tragedię - rodzice Grega, Louis i oczywiście Harry, ponieważ odeszła jedna z najważniejszych osób w życiu Stylesa.  
Miejsce dookoła grobu opustoszało, nawet rodzice zmarłego wrócili do domu, jedynymi byli Louis i Harry. Kędzierzawy uważał, że czas, aby odejść, jednak Louis dalej stał przyciśnięty do jego boku, zapłakanymi tęczówkami wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie spoczywał jego mąż.  
\- Louis – zwrócił się do szatyna, jednak ten nie zareagował – Louis, czas wracać – odsunął się od chłopaka i spróbował odwrócić go w swoim kierunku, jednak wzrok chłopaka cały czas spoczywał na grobie. Harry westchnął cicho, chwycił dłoń mniejszego i próbował pociągnąć w kierunku wyjścia, jednak ten wyrwał się, nawet nie spoglądając na Stylesa.  
Dopiero godzinę później, kiedy zaczęło padać, Harry’emu udało się namówić chłopaka na powrót.  
*****  
Ostatni tydzień był ciężki. Harry wprowadził się do mieszkania Tomlinsona i zrobił sobie przerwę od fotografowania. Chciał najpierw mieć pewność, że z Louisem jest już lepiej i chociaż trochę go poznać. Zresztą w następną podróż planował zabrać go ze sobą, w końcu obiecał, że się nim zaopiekuje, więc nie chciał go samego zostawić w Londynie.  
Nie zapowiadało się jednak, aby w najbliższym czasie miał gdziekolwiek wyjeżdżać. Odkąd wrócili z pogrzebu do domu, Harry praktycznie nie widywał Louisa. Chłopak siedział zamknięty w sypialni i bardzo rzadko wychodził. Styles próbował z nim rozmawiać, jakoś do niego dotrzeć, jednak szatyn zachowywał się, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał, jakby w ogóle go tu nie było.  
Starał się być cierpliwy i czekać, aż szatyn sam do niego przyjdzie. Jednak im więcej czasu mijało, tym było ciężej. Naprawę chciał się z nim dogadać, nie chciał się czuć tutaj jak intruz, jednak dopóki Louis nie zacznie współpracować, tak właśnie będzie.  
*****  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do sypialni. W dłoniach trzymał tacę, na której leżał talerz z kanapkami i kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Louis na ogół jadł przynajmniej jeden posiłek, ale od dwóch dni, ani razu nie wyszedł z pokoju, aby coś zjeść. Harry martwił się i uważał, że tak dłużej być nie może. On musi coś zjeść.  
Zapukał w drzwi, ale tak jak spodziewał się, nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie kłopotał się z pukaniem po raz kolejny, wiedząc, że chłopak i tak się nie odezwie. Nacisnął klamkę, popychając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, rolety były zasłonięte, po podłodze wlały się ubrania, a drobna postać leżała w rozkopanym łóżku.  
\- Louis – próbował zwrócić swoją uwagę, jednak chłopak nie drgnął – Louis – zbliżył się do łóżka, gdzie na szafce nocnej położył tacę z posiłkiem. Zauważył, że oczy chłopaka są otwarte i utkwione były w zdjęciu ślubnym Louisa i Grega, jednak jakby go nie widział. Jego wzrok był pusty – Zrobiłem ci coś do jedzenia – szatyn dalej leżał, nie reagując na obecność kędzierzawego, co irytowało go – Louis, do cholery, wiem, że ci ciężko. Straciłeś Grega, mnie też nie jest lekko, ale nie możesz tutaj tak siedzieć. Cały dzień spędzasz w zabałaganionej, ciemnej sypialni, dodatkowo od kilku dni nic nie jesz – jego głos był wściekły. Dla niego Greg również był bardzo ważny, jednak nie załamuje się jak szatyn. Ruszył dalej i próbuje żyć. Greg na pewno chciałby, aby Louis robił to samo. Zirytowany podszedł do okna i osłonił je. Miał zamiar zrobić z tym porządek. Czas, aby Louis wyszedł z sypialni, zamiast ciągle rozpaczać w samotności.  
\- Zostaw – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis się do niego odezwał. Jego głos był słaby i zachrypnięty. Harry z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na szatyna i teraz, w świetle dnia, mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Po oczami, które teraz wpatrywały się w niego, miał sińce, jego policzki były odrobinę zapadnięte, przez co kości policzkowe, były jeszcze bardziej zarysowane, lekki zarost na twarzy, blada twarz i roztrzepane, przetłuszczone włosy. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.  
\- Louis – próbował z nadzieję, że uda im się porozmawiać.  
\- Zasłoń to – poniósł się, siadając.  
\- Nie – powiedział twardo – Czas, abyś wyszedł i zaczął żyć!  
\- Przestań – krzyknął – Nie zrobię tego! Jakbyś nie zauważył, właśnie straciłem męża, kogoś kogo kochałem, nie, kogo kocham najbardziej na świecie. On odszedł, a ja nie mam zamiaru zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało. Zostaw mnie, jeśli coś ci nie odpowiada! Nie prosiłem, abyś tu był!  
\- Skończ zachowywać się, jakby to tylko ciebie dotknęło! Może moja miłość, w stosunku do Grega, różniła się od twojej, ale kochałem go! Był dla mnie jak brat! Dla mnie również był ważny i także ubolewam nad jego stratą, jednak nie siedzę sam, nie dopuszczając nikogo do siebie. Próbuję żyć dalej, nie cofnę czasu, nawet jeśli bym chciał!  
\- Zamknij się! – twarz Louisa wyrażała teraz prawdziwą wściekłość. Wyszedł z łóżka, stając naprzeciwko Stylesa – Nie udawaj, że wiesz co czuję! Nic nie wiesz, rozumiesz, nic! Więc nie oczekuj ode mnie, że zapomnę o Gregu i będę żyć tak jakby go nigdy nie było!  
\- Nie chcę, abyś o nim zapomniał. Ja też nigdy tego nie zrobię, chcę tylko, abyś się nie zamykał na innych. Nie chcę, abyś był z tym sam! - próbował dotrzeć do Louisa, ale jak na razie wychodziło mu to z marnym skutkiem.  
\- A ja chcę, abyś zostawił mnie w spokoju! – odwrócił się, wychodząc z sypialni. Nie zważając na nawoływania Harry’ego, założył buty i kurkę, i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
*****  
Zimny wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, smagając twarz, na której zapewne pojawiły się rumieńce. Mocniej owinął się kurtką. Była odrobinę za duża, dopiero po wyjściu zorientował się, że należała do Harry’ego.  
Wpatrywał się w biały nagrobek, czując jak jego serce rozdziera ból, za każdym razem, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że pod nim, w trumnie, leży jego zmarły mąż. Nie płakał, nie miał już czym, jednak ból nie minął. Kochał Grega, tak bardzo go kochał. Wierzył, że to jego jedyna, prawdziwa miłość. Nigdy już takiej nie będzie. Nigdy, nawet….  
Po raz kolejny, sam już nie wiedział, który to był raz, spojrzał na wymiętą kartkę, na której widoczne były plamy od jego łez. Znał jej treść na pamięć, jednak nie umiał się pogodzić z tym co tam było napisane. Nawet, jeśli Greg tego chce.  
_Mój kochany Boo,_  
_Skoro to czytasz, to znaczy, że nie ma mnie przy Tobie._  
_Pamiętam jak po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Cię. Siedziałeś pod platanem, który rośnie w centrum parku i rysowałeś coś w swoim notatniku. Byłeś tak bardzo pochłonięty tym, że nie dostrzegałeś tego, co się dookoła ciebie dzieje. Nie dostrzegałeś, że wpatruję się w Ciebie i nie potrafię oderwać wzroku. Zawsze tak masz, kiedy rysujesz, kiedy robisz coś, co kochasz. Nigdy tego nie porzucaj, wiem jak rysowanie Cię uszczęśliwia! Byłeś taki piękny i wiedziałem, że muszę Cię poznać, zanim znikniesz i ktoś inny zdobędzie Twoje serce._  
_Nasz znajomość nie zaczęła się dobrze. Potknąłem się o konar i upadłem na Ciebie, niszcząc Twoją pracę. Krzyczałeś na mnie i wyzywałeś, czym zwróciłeś uwagę innych. Ja jednak nie słuchałem tego co mówisz, tylko z zachwytem wpatrywałem się w Twoje piękne oczy - pomieszanie błękitu z szarością. Na szczęście uspokoiłeś się i pozwoliłeś zaprosić na kawę w ramach przeprosin. To było tylko jedne spotkanie, zaledwie 2 godziny, jednak to mi wystarczyło, aby zakochać się w Tobie bez pamięci. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że chcę spędzić z Tobą resztę życia._  
_Wiem, że oświadczenie Ci się, po zaledwie 3 miesiącach, było dość szalone, jednak Tobie to najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało, skoro się zgodziłeś. Tym samym czyniąc mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie. I wreszcie, po pół roku mogłem nazywać Cię moim mężem._  
_Moim marzeniem było żyć z Tobą szczęśliwie przez wiele lat. Chciałem mieć z Tobą dzieci i patrzeć jak dorastają. Chciałem razem z Tobą rozpuszczać nasze wnuki. Chciałem się z Tobą zestarzeć. Niestety, jak wiadomo, życie lubi płakać figle i nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. Jeśli tak się stało, że Cię opuściłem, proszę nie rozpaczaj. Nie zamykaj się na innych, tylko pozwól im być przy Tobie. I przede wszystkim, proszę Cię, daj szansę Harry’emu! Wiem, że praktycznie go nie znasz, jednak, musisz mi uwierzyć, jest on wspaniałą i wartościową osobą. Jest dla mnie jak brat i wiem, że zaopiekuje się Tobą jak należy. Wiem, że Cię uszczęśliwi. Dlatego proszę, dopuść go do siebie, dopuść go do Twojego serca. Chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy, abyś był kochany, a Harry Ci to da. Wiem to! Ufam mu bezgranicznie i wiem, że zadba o Ciebie jak należy._  
_To jest moja ostatnia prośba, więc proszę spełnij ją i bądź szczęśliwy. Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze będę przy Tobie._  
_Kocham Cię Lou!_  
_Na zawsze Twój_  
_Greg_  
\- Ja też cię kocham Greg i zawsze będę – szepnął, wpatrując się w pozłacany napis na nagrobku – Ale nie mogę chyba spełnić Twojej prośby, tak bardzo bym chciał, ale…to jest trudne. Brakuje mi ciebie. Chcę, abyś to ty był obok mnie, nie Harry. To ciebie potrzebuję. Przepraszam – z tymi słowami, odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia.  
*****  
Krążył po mieszkaniu, poddenerwowany. Martwił się o Louisa, miał nadzieję, że nic głupiego nie przyszło mu do głowy i zaraz wróci do domu. Nie chciał się z nim kłócić, nie chciał go denerwować, ale nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szatyn się uspokoi i wszystko przemyśli, przyznając Harry’emu rację.  
Chcąc zając się czymś, posprzątał mieszkanie i przygotował obiad. Kiedy skończył, Louisa jeszcze nie było, więc wrócił do sypialni chłopaka. Odsłonił drugie okno, uchylając je, aby przewietrzyć pomieszczenie, wpuszczając do środka październikowe powietrze. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i postanowił tutaj trochę posprzątać, nie przejmując się tym, jak zareaguje szatyn. Zaczął zbierać, ubrania porozrzucane po podłodze i meblach, z zamiarem wrzucenia ich do pralki. Uniósł ostatnią koszulkę, a jego wzrok spoczął na łóżku. Pościel na nim była skotłowana i pomięta. Wyglądała, jakby i ona wymagała zmiany. Zaniósł ubrania do pralki, uruchamiając ją i wrócił do sypialni. Podniósł pierwszą poduszkę, z zamiarem ściągnięcia poszewki, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na notatniku, oprawionym brązową skórą, wiązanym na rzemieni. Dziennik był otwarty, a na pożółkłych stronach czarne linie, tworzyły rysunek. Jednak to nie był byle jaki rysunek. Przedstawiał on Grega. Domyślił się, że to dzieło Louisa, na kartce można było dostrzec ślady po łzach.  
Poczuł ukłucie bólu w sercu, widząc ten rysunek. Tęsknił za nim i pomimo tego, że nie zamykał się jak Louis, to bolało – brak jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Już nigdy nie pójdą razem do baru, już nigdy nie porozmawiają, już nigdy Greg mu nie powie jak bardzo zakochany jest w Louisie. I choć z czasem zaczęło to kędzierzawego odrobinę irytować i naśmiewał się z przyjaciela, teraz oddałby wszystko, aby do tego wrócić.  
Sięgnął po notatnik zamykając go, z zamiarem odłożenia na szafkę nocną. Nie zdążył jednak tego zrobić, w pokoju pojawił się Louis.  
\- Co ty robisz?! – krzyknął wściekły. Podszedł do Harry’ego wyrywając z jego dłoni notatnik.  
\- Um…ja… - chciał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale szatyn mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach? – warkną, przyciskając dziennik do piersi.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował – Chciałem, tylko zmienić pościel. Znalazłem go pod poduszką.  
\- Po co zmieniasz pościel? Nie prosiłem cię o to! – wściekłe, błękitne spojrzenie, cały czas było utkwione w Harrym.  
\- Ja tylko chciałem… - czuł się niekomfortowo. Z jednej strony chciał stąd uciec, z drugiej wytłumaczyć szatynowi, że nie chciał nic złego i w końcu się z nim dogadać.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Wynoś się! - ponownie mu przerwał.  
\- Louis, proszę cię! – naprawdę nie chciał się znowu z nim kłócić.  
\- Nie, wynocha! – popchnął go w kierunku drzwi.  
Harry postanowił dać temu spokój i tak jak życzył sobie Louis, wyszedł z jego sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Louis z drżącym oddechem, opadł na łóżko, od razu wtulając twarz w poduszkę, która kiedyś należała do Grega. Poczuł słaby zapach perfum wymieszanych z miętom i czymś, co było samym zapachem Grega. Może i przesadził, nie powinien tak traktować Harry’ego, przecież nie chciał nic złego. Jednak Louis nie chciał stracić tego zapachu, co mimo wszystko i tak było nieuniknione. Już i tak był ledwie wyczuwalny i za niedługo kompletnie zniknie. Jednak nie chciał, aby Harry zmieniał pościel. Nie, dopóki może poczuć zapach jego męża. Wiedział, że to nie jest normalne, że powinien pozwolić temu odejść i żyć dalej. Greg tego chciał, ale…on chyba nie potrafił. Jak miał ruszyć z miejsca, kiedy stracił miłość swojego życia?  
Nigdy nie sądził, że spotka go coś tak niesamowitego. Greg był wspaniałym mężczyzną, który go uszczęśliwiał. Tak bardzo go kochał, sam był zaskoczony, jak ich związek szybko postępował. Była zaskoczony jak szybko i łatwo zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie. Mimo to nie żałował. Był przy nim szczęśliwy i czuł, że Greg był tym jedynym, tym na całe życie. Utrata męża, była dla Louisa ciosem prosto w samo serce. Pierwszą myślą, kiedy dowiedział się o jego śmierci, było dołączenie do ukochanego. Był nawet bliski popełnienia samobójstwa, ale wtedy znalazł list od mężczyzny. I chodź nie był gotowy, aby spełnić jego prośbę, postanowił żyć. Musiał żyć dla bliskich i dla…  
Okrył się szczelnie kołdrą, zamykając oczy i po chwili zasnął.  
Obudził się kilka godzin później, czując lekkie poczucie winy. Teraz, kiedy się uspokoił, wiedział, że źle potraktował Harry’ego. On chciał tylko pomóc, nie miał nic złego na myśli. Musiał również przyznać kędzierzawemu rację. Czas ruszyć dalej i strać się żyć jak dawniej, nawet jeśli to nie będzie już to samo. Greg tego chciał. Nie wiedział czy był gotowy, jednak jeśli to jest życzenie jego ukochanego, mógł spróbować. Nie był sam, miał Stylesa i wiedział, że on również mu pomoże.  
To nie była łatwa decyzja, ból nie zniknął, nawet nie zelżał. Jednak wiedział, że jeśli będzie żył przeszłością, jeśli nie spróbuje ruszyć dalej, to nigdy nie zniknie.  
Wstał z łóżka, sięgając po notatnik. Otworzył go na stronie, gdzie znajdował się portret Grega i pomiędzy tą kartkę a inną, wsadził list od męża. Zamknął zeszyt, wiążąc go i położył na szafce nocnej. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na złotej obrączce.  
Usiadł na materacu, ściągając ją z palca i odwracając w dłoniach, uważnie się jej przyglądał. Na wewnętrznej stronie była wygrawerowana data ich ślubu. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, aby po chwili ponownie założyć na serdeczny palec. Mógł spróbować ruszyć ze swoim życiem dalej, ale jeszcze nie był gotowy, aby szukać miłości. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.  
Postanowił wziąć prysznic, z którego już dawno powinien skorzystać. Jednak zanim to zrobi, musiał poradzić sobie z czymś innym. Wyszedł z sypialni, w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Skierował się do salonu, gdzie znalazł to czego szukał. Harry siedział na kanapie, trzymając na kolanach laptopa i, z tego co zauważył Louis, zaglądając zza jego pleców, obrabiał zdjęcia.  
Aktualny obraz, przedstawiał zachodzące słonce. Pomarańczowa kula, znikała pod powierzchnią wody, a jego promienie zabarwiały ocean jak i niebo. Zdjęcie prawdopodobnie zostało zrobione z klifu, ponieważ można było dostrzec jego kawałek. W oddali, po prawej stronie, dostrzegalna była łódka, z postawionymi żaglami. Było piękne.  
\- Piękne – Harry podskoczył, słysząc głos szatyna. Nie słyszał, kiedy chłopak wszedł do środka. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – kontynuował.  
\- Um…w porządku – odwrócił się w kierunku swojego laptopa. Nie wiedział jak się zachować, po tym co miało miejsce wcześniej. Nie wiedział co mógł od niego chcieć.  
\- Harry… - podszedł bliżej, przysiadając na brzegu kanapy. Spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie, które spoczywały na kolanach – Ja…przepraszam.  
\- Wszystko ok, przecież mówiłem – odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera.  
\- Nie, tym razem to nie to – uniósł głowę i dostrzegł jak Harry również się w niego wpatruje – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie…za wszystko. Zwłaszcza za to jak cię dzisiaj potraktowałem. Nie powinienem, nie chciałeś nic złego.  
Wpatrywał się w Louisa, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony, tym co usłyszał. A przynajmniej nie tak szybko.  
\- Jest ok – w końcu postanowił się odezwać – W sumie, ja też powinienem przeprosić. Mimo wszystko nie powinienem tego zrobić. Po prostu chciałem, abyś poczuł się lepiej. Ciemne, duszne i zabałaganione pomieszczenie raczej nie poprawi nastroju.  
\- W porządku – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
Zapanowała dość niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, ani co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.  
\- Um…idę wziąć prysznic, w końcu by się przydało – próbował się zaśmiać, ale wyszło to dość nerwowo.  
\- Tak, jasne – pokiwał głową. Louis był już przy wyjściu z salonu, kiedy loczek go zatrzymał – Lou – szatyn odwrócił się spoglądając na niego – Wiesz, został jeszcze obiad w lodówce. Może ci podgrzeję? – zaproponował.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się i wrócił do sypialni. Zabrał czyste ubrania i ruszył do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i w oczekiwaniu, aż jej temperatura, będzie odpowiednia, zaczął pozbywać się ubrań, które po chwili wylądowały w koszu na pranie. Stanął przed lustrem, z zaskoczeniem obserwując swoją twarz i to jak się zmienił. Blada twarz, odrobinę zapadnięte policzki, tłuste włosy, zarost i smutne, bez wyrazu błękitne oczy.  
Nie mogąc się dłużej sobie przyglądać, wszedł pod gorącą wodę, czując jak całe jego ciało odrobinę się rozluźnia. Nie wiedział, że aż tak tego potrzebował, dopóki nie poczuł kropel wody na sobie.  
Stojąc pod gorącym strumieniem, dalej zastanawiał się czy podjął dobrą decyzję. Siedząc w swoim pokoju, zamykając się na innych, wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny. Już nigdy nie zostanie skrzywdzony, jednak jeśli ruszy przed siebie ma szansę, aby ponownie być szczęśliwym. Greg tego chciał, a on chciał przynajmniej spróbować spełnić jego prośbę.  
Zakręcił wodę, kiedy jego skóra zaczęła się marszczyć. Owinął się szybko puchatym ręcznikiem, wychodząc z kabiny. Po szybki osuszeniu się, ubraniu i ogoleniu, wrócił do swojego pokoju. Zaskoczony zatrzymał się w drzwiach.  
Łóżko było zaścielone, ze zmienioną pościelą, a na środku leżała taca z obiadem i szklanką soku. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, podchodząc. Po zbliżeniu się zauważył jeszcze małą kartkę, obok talerza.  
_Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zapiekankę z makaronem i kurczakiem:)_  
 _Smacznego_  
 _P.S. Pozwoliłem sobie, jednak zmienić pościel._  
Usiadł na łóżku, kładąc przed osobą tacę i włożył do ust, odrobinę makaronu. Musiał przyznać, że była bardzo smaczna. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo był głodny. W szybkim tempie pochłonął zapiekankę, na koniec wypijając duszkiem szklankę soku. Z powrotem odłożył wszystko na tacę i odniósł ją do kuchni. Chciał jeszcze raz podziękować Harry’emu, ale nie zastał go w salonie. Spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał 22:36. No tak, o tej porze zapewne jest już w swoim pokoju. Opłukał naczynia, chowając do zmywarki. Nim sam poszedł spać, postanowił iść do pokoju gościnnego, który od niedawna był sypialnią loczka. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak będzie już spał, ale kiedy zauważył słabą smugę światła w szczelinie pod drzwiami, wiedział, że jeszcze może mu przeszkodzić.  
Zapukał w drewniana powłokę i nie musiał czekać długo, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął przed nim Harry. Pół nagi Harry, trzeba dodać. Pierwsze co zauważył Louis była umięśniona klatka piersiowa i ramiona, ozdobione czarnym tuszem.  
\- Louis – słysząc głos kędzierzawego i natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz. Czuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe – Stało się coś? – dostrzegł w zielonych oczach zmartwienie.  
\- Nie – otrząsnął się, wykrztuszając z siebie jakieś słowa – Ja tylko…dziękuję za obiad, był naprawdę smaczny – widział jak twarz Stylesa rozjaśnia uśmiech – I…dziękuję za zmianę pościeli.  
\- Nie ma za co – po raz kolejny, tego dnia, zapanowała pomiędzy niezręczna cisza.  
\- Nie będę ci już przeszkadzał, pewnie chciałeś iść spać – uciekał wzrokiem w bok, byle tylko nie spojrzeć na nagi tors Harry’ego – Ja też się położę, dobranoc – odwrócił się, kierując do swojej sypialni. Za sobą jeszcze usłyszał „Dobranoc Louis!” od kędzierzawego.  
*****  
_Proszę, zjedz chociaż połowę._  
 _Musiałem załatwić kilka spraw. Będę po południu:)_  
 _Harry_  
Taką wiadomość znalazł Louis następnego dnia. Obudził się około 10:00, co go dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że dzień wcześniej dość sporo spał. Udał się do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie herbatę. Na blacie znalazł talerz z kanapkami, na których leżała karteczka. Zrobił sobie herbatę, i razem ze śniadaniem, udał się do salonu. Włączył telewizor i jadł kanapki, podczas oglądania jakiegoś porannego kanału. Był wdzięczny Harry’emu za zrobienie ich, gdyby nie to, zapewne nie zjadłby śniadania.  
Po posiłku próbował sobie znaleźć zajęcie, ale nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić. Dom był czysty, lodówka zapełniona, nawet ubrania były uprane i wyprasowane. Wziął już suchą pościel, którą dzień wcześniej Harry musiał wyprać i postanowił to wyprasować.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył jak Harry dbał o dom, podczas gdy on rozpaczał. Nie tak powinno być. Styles był gościem, więc to Louis powinien wszystkim się zająć. Chociaż od kilku dni, to mieszkanie również należało do kędzierzawego. Jednak dalej, Louis uważał, że to on powinien się wszystkim zająć.  
Szybko uporał się z pościelą i w ramach podziękowania Harry’emu, postanowił przygotować obiad. Kiedy Louis związał się z Gregiem, nie był zbyt dobrym kucharzem, mimo to jego chłopak zawsze zjadał wszystko co przygotował. Zaczął jednak nad tym pracować, i może nie był wybitnym kucharzem, ale dość dobrze sobie radził. Jedno danie, nauczył się przygotowywać perfekcyjnie i właśnie to postanowił ugotować.  
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania i od razu został otoczony cudownymi zapachami, które dochodziły z kuchni. Ściągnął buty i kurtkę, i podążył za zapachem. Pierwsze co zauważył był Louis nakrywający stół w kuchni. Od razu przed oczami stanął mu podobny widok, z tą różnicą, że dookoła Louisa, biegała dwójka lub trójka małych dzieci. Nie! Stop! Potrząsnął lekko głową, jakby to miało mu pomóc pozbyć się tej myśli z głowy.  
\- Hej – zatrzymał się w progu, spoglądając na szatyna. Louis uniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech.  
\- Cześć, siadaj – wskazał na stół, podchodząc do kuchenki – Zrobiłem obiad.  
\- Świetnie, umieram z głodu – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Umyję tylko ręce i zaraz wracam.  
Kiedy wrócił, na stole leżały już talerze, a Louis siedział na jednym z krzeseł. Harry szybko do niego dołączył i wziął się za posiłek. Zamruczał wkładając pierwszy kęs do ust.  
\- Louis, to jest pyszne.  
\- Dziękuję – spuścił głowę, aby Harry nie mógł dostrzec jego rumieńców – To moje najlepsze danie. Nauczyłem się je idealnie przygotowywać, ponieważ…  
\- Jest to ulubione danie Grega – dokończył za niego.  
Louis pokiwał głową. Do końca posiłku już się do siebie nie odzywali. Po zjedzeniu, Harry zaoferował się, że posprząta. Louis najpierw próbował protestować, ale kędzierzawy się uparł. Po szybkim opłukaniu naczyń i schowaniu ich do zmywarki, udał się do salonu. Louis siedział na kanapie, nogi miał podciągnięte pod brodę i otoczone ramionami. Błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w ścianę, gdzie było pełno zdjęć jego i Grega. Harry niepewnie usiadł obok chłopaka, sięgając po swojego laptopa z zamiarem popracowania. Siedzieli w ciszy, każdy pochłonięty przez własne myśli.  
\- Chcieliśmy założyć rodzinę – cichy głos Louisa, przerwał panującą ciszę.  
Harry oderwał wzrok od laptopa, spoglądając na szatyna. Był ciekawy do czego szatyn zmierza.  
\- Staraliśmy się o dziecko – oparł czoło o kolana, ukrywając twarz, przez co jego głos był odrobinę stłumiony.  
\- Tak, wiem- westchnął loczek – Greg wspominał mi o tym w mailu.  
\- Ja… - zrobił przerwę, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. Jego głos drżał – W dniu wypadku…j-ja zrobiłem t-test…i…on wy-wyszedł pozytywnie.  
Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Tego się nie spodziewał, nie spodziewał się, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zadbać o dwie osoby, zamiast o jedną.  
\- C-chciałem mu po-powiedzieć, w t-ten sam dz-dzień, a-ale… - nie dokończył. Nie był w stanie. Z jego ust wydostał się szloch. Harry nie bardzo wiedział na co może sobie pozwolić. Mimo to przysunął się do szatyna, obejmując ramieniem. Chłopak od razy wtulił się w jego ciało, mocząc łzami jego koszulkę, jednak w tej chwili zielonooki się tym nie przejmował. Mocno objął mniejszego, gładząc jego drżące plecy. Sam nie wiedział ile czasu tak spędzili, ale w tej chwili o tym nie myślał. Dopiero, kiedy Louis się uspokoił i odsunął od niego, postanowił spytać.  
\- Czyli… - zaczął ostrożnie, uważnie obserwując reakcję chłopaka- Jesteś w ciąży?  
\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział, wycierając łzy z policzków.  
\- Chyba?  
\- Nie byłem u lekarza, boję się – mruknął, opierając brodę na kolanach i wpatrując w stolik.  
\- Boisz? Czego?  
\- Tego, że to się okaże prawdą – niepewnie przeniósł błękitne tęczówki na loczka.  
\- Lou, mimo wszystko powinieneś iść – ponownie położył dłoń na plecach chłopaka i zaczął je gładzić.  
\- Wiem, ale…  
\- Jeśli chcesz, pójdę z tobą – przerwał mu.  
\- Co? – widział zaskoczenie na jego twarzy.  
\- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, mogę ci towarzyszyć – zaproponował.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie jest pan w ciąży – myślał, że te słowa wywołają u niego ulgę, jednak sprawiły, że czuł się zagubiony. Z jednej strony się cieszył. Nie wiedział, czy był teraz gotowy, aby zostać ojcem, jednak z drugiej strony, to maleństwo byłoby częścią Grega.  
Następnego dnia po rozmowie, Louis zadzwonił umówić się na wizytę i dwa dni później, razem z Harrym, znalazł się w gabinecie lekarskim.  
\- A co z testem? – to pytanie zadał Harry.  
\- Widocznie musiał być wadliwy – odpowiedział lekarz, przenosząc swój wzrok na niego – Badania wskazują, że pan Tomlinson nie jest w ciąży.  
Harry, chodź na początku był zaskoczony i nie do końca przekonany, czy ciąża Louisa pojawiła się w odpowiednim czasie, w ciągu tych trzech dni, przyzwyczaił się do tego, że za kilka miesięcy pojawi się maleństwo. I teraz poczuł lekki zawód słysząc, że to pomyłka. Musiał przyznać, że Louis w ciąży i zajmujący się dzieckiem, na pewno byłby niezwykle uroczym widokiem.  
\- Rozumiem, dziękuję – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos szatyna. Pożegnali się z lekarzem i opuścili gabinet.  
*****  
To było tydzień po wizycie u lekarza, kiedy Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby wrócił do pracy.  
\- Louis – oderwał wzrok od książki, którą właśnie czytał i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Stał w wejściu do salonu i niepewnie spoglądał na szatyna – Musimy porozmawiać – podszedł do kanapy, siadając na niej.  
\- Coś się stało? – w błękitnych oczach pojawił się niepokój.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Chodzi o moją pracę – zrobił krótką przerwę, czekając na jakąś reakcję Louisa, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło – Możesz uważać, że to dla ciebie za szybko, że nie jesteś gotowy, ale ja muszę i chcę wrócić do pracy. Z tym wiąże się mój wyjazd na około 2 miesiące.  
\- Oh – Louis wiedział, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie, ale nie sądził, że tak szybko – Rozumiem. Możesz jechać, ja zostanę tutaj.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głowę – Chciałbym, abyś pojechał ze mną. W końcu obiecałem się tobą zająć i czułbym się pewniej, gdybyś był przy mnie.  
\- Harry – westchnął – Nie jestem dzieckiem, naprawdę. Mogę zostać sam w domu. Obiecuję, że jak wrócisz, nic mi nie będzie. Nie zrobię nic głupiego.  
\- Mimo wszystko wolałbym, abyś pojechał ze mną – Louis widział w zielonych tęczówkach, że zależy mu na tym – Przynajmniej ten jeden raz. Jeśli nie spodoba ci się, jeśli będziesz się męczyć, następnym razem zostaniesz. Tylko proszę, teraz pojedź ze mną.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz?  
\- Najpierw do Manchesteru, tam mam niewielką sesję zdjęciową. Spędzę tam kilka dni, a później muszę wrócić do Brazyli, aby wznowić niedokończoną sesję. W następnej kolejności Nowy Jork, Los Angeles, Egipt i Japonia. Jestem jeszcze w trakcie negocjacji dwóch sesji zdjęciowych, które wymagałyby ode mnie wybrania się do Grecji i Chorwacji, ale to jeszcze nie jest pewne. Po tym planuję wrócić do Londynu na około miesiąc przerwy, ewentualnie zrobiłbym jakieś sesje tutaj na miejscu. Co ty na to?  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której Louis, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę za loczkiem. Zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać z Londynu, uważał, że nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby opuścić dom, ale Harry’emu zależało, aby z nim pojechał. Przy okazji mógłby odwiedzić wiele, zapewne pięknych, miejsc. Jednak nie był pewny, czy Harry chce tego sam z siebie, czy tylko dlatego, że obiecał Gregowi.  
\- Ale nie chcę, być dla ciebie ciężarem, nie chcę, abyś mnie tam brał, tylko dlatego, że coś obiecałeś.  
\- Louis, robię to bo ja tego chcę. Gdybym uważał, że będziesz mi przeszkadzał, zgodziłbym się, abyś został w domu. Więc jak?  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy kędzierzawego.  
\- Świetnie – poderwał się z kanapy – Idę wykonać kilka telefonów. Za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy – poinformował chłopaka i wyszedł z salonu.  
Louis nie wiedział, czy podjął dobrą decyzję zgadzając się na wyjazd z Harrym. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałował, że oboje nie będą tego żałować.  
*****  
Ostatni podkoszulek wylądował w walizce. Obok leżała również spakowana torba podręczna i torba z laptopem. Zerknął na listę, leżącą na łóżku, która zawierała wszystko, co planował zabrać. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest. Na wszelki wypadek rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szafce nocnej. Stało tam zdjęcie ślubne jego i Grega, a obok leżał notatnik. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w tamto miejsce, bijąc się z myślami, po czym sięgnął po ramkę. Wyjął z niej zdjęcie i chował do notatki, który po chwili wylądował w torbie.  
*****  
Czas w Manchesterze minął im dość szybko. Cała sesja trwała 3 dni. Louis pierwsze dwa spędził w hotelu, jednak ostatniego dał się namówić Harry’emu, aby przyszedł zobaczyć na sesję. Szatyn musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Pierwszy raz uczestniczył w czymś takim. Styles podczas pracy był niezwykle skupiony. Można było dostrzec oddanie, pasję i miłość do tego co robi. Louis nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od kędzierzawego. Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął z torby swój notes i zaczął szkicować Harry’ego, uważając, że taki obraz zdecydowanie powinien zostać uwieczniony.  
*****  
W Rio wylądowali w godzinach wieczornych. Louis drzemał w swoim fotelu i Harry’emu było szkoda budzić chłopaka, jednak wiedział, że muszą opuścić pokład. Razem z zaspanym szatynem odebrali swoje bagaże i wsiedli do podstawionej, specjalnie dla nich, taksówki. Po pół godzinie zatrzymali się pod hotelem.  
Stali przy kontuarze recepcjonisty, czekając na klucz do apartamentu, kiedy zza ich pleców doszedł ich męski głos.  
\- A więc piękny nieznajomy, jest powodem, dla którego tak szybko wyjechałeś bez słowa i nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości.  
Oboje odwrócili się w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos. Kilka metrów dalej stał szczupły mulat. Jego ciemne włosy opadały mu na czoło, a brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w kędzierzawego. Louis nie miał wątpliwości, co do tego, że mężczyzna jest modelem. Idealnie się do tego nadawał, ze swoją smukłą twarzą, ciemnym zarostem, długimi rzęsami i idealnie wykrojonymi ustami.  
\- Zayn – Harry z uśmiechem podszedł do bruneta, witając się z nim.  
\- Więc jak Haroldzie, przedstawisz mi swojego chłopaka i wytłumaczysz swoje nagłe zniknięcie? – skierował słowa w kierunku Stylesa, jednak jego tęczówki bacznie przyglądały się szatynowi. Louis spuścił wzrok, nerwowo się kręcąc w miejscu. Chciał dostać klucz do pokoju i stąd zniknąć, czuł się niekomfortowo słysząc słowa nieznajomego. Harry najwidoczniej to zauważył.  
\- To nie jest mój chłopak – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię – dodał szybko, widząc, że mulat chce coś powiedzieć i zbliżył się z nim do Tomlinsona – A na razie…Zayn to Louis, Louis to Zayn. Jest modelem, którzy bierze udział w tutejszej sesji, i moim przyjacielem.  
Przywitali się wymieniając uścisk dłoni. W tym momencie recepcjonista zwrócił na siebie uwagę, dając Louisowi i Harry’emu klucze do pokoju. Całą trójką skierowali się do windy i wyjechali na odpowiednie piętro.  
Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, szatyn od razu skierował się do jednej z sypialni, mówiąc, że jest zmęczony i życząc im dobrej nocy. Harry opadł na kanapę, odchylając głowę, wzdychając i przymykając oczy. Tak jak Louis był wykończony i jedyne o czym marzył w tym momencie to prysznic i wygodne łóżko. Wiedział jednak, że przez najbliższy czas nie będzie mu to dane.  
Wyprostował się otwierając oczy i natrafiając na pytające spojrzenie mulata.  
\- Dobra – westchnął, prostując się na kanapie – Już mówię.  
Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech.  
\- Wyjechałem na pogrzeb – zaczął i nim Malik zdążył zapytać, kontynuował – Greg, mój najlepszy przyjaciel, miał wypadek samochodowy i zginął. Louis to jego mąż.  
\- Stary, rozumiem, że Louis jest przystojny, ale może byś trochę odczekał, zanim, zaczniesz się do niego dobierać – powiedział, czym zarobił uderzenie w tył głowy.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne, durniu. Nie dobieram się do niego. To Greg…On, kiedyś chciał, abym mu obiecał, że zaopiekuję się Louisem, gdyby jemu coś się stało. Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę zajdzie taka potrzeba, plus cały czas myślałem, że to był tylko głupi pomysł, jego pijanego umysłu – zaśmiał się sucho – Jednak, jak się okazało mówił poważnie. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodnie byłem w Londynie. Na początku było ciężko się z Louisem dogadać, ale w końcu ruszyliśmy do przodu. Jednak widzę, że nie jest z nim jeszcze w porządku, więc następnym razem pomyśl, zanim coś głupiego palniesz – spojrzał surowo na przyjaciela.  
\- Jasne. Jednak, czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Czemu nie odbierałeś moich telefonów?  
\- Po dostaniu informacji, spakowałem się i od razu pojechałem na lotnisko, aby kupić bilet na najbliższy lot do Londynu. A co do braku kontaktu…mnie też było ciężko, w końcu Greg był dla mnie jak brat. Po prostu potrzebowałem spokoju, jeszcze musiałem przypilnować Louisa. Nie miałem siły odbierać tych wszystkich wiadomości i się tłumaczyć.  
\- W porządku – poklepał Harry’ego po plecach – Zostawię cię już, abyś mógł odpocząć. Widzimy się jutro – podniósł się z kanapy i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami.  
*****  
Przekręcił się na drugi bok, mocniej zaciskając powieki, z nadzieję, że to coś pomoże i w końcu nadejdzie upragniony sen. Po kilku minutach, stwierdził, że nic z tego nie będzie. Nie mógł zasnąć, zresztą nic dziwnego. Zawsze miał problem ze snem pierwszej nocy, w nowym miejscu. Do tego po jego głowie, cały czas chodziło dzisiejsze spotkanie z Zaynem w holu. To jak myślał, że Louis umawia się z Harrym. Poczuł wtedy nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. To nie była jego wina, nic złego przecież nie zrobił, ale nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek myślał, że Louis jest w związku. Wiedział, że niczym nie zawinił, ale czuł się, że to jest nie na miejscu.  
Zrezygnowany wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z sypialni. Postanowił iść do kuchni, chcąc napić się soku. Zapalił światło przy ladzie i odwrócił się, lekko podskakując w miejscu.  
\- Matko – przyłożył dłoń w miejscu, gdzie mocniej biło jego serce – Harry, co ty tu robisz? Przestraszyłeś mnie.  
\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się lekko. Styles siedział przy niewielkiej wysepce, na barowym krześle. Jego tors był nagi, dzięki czemu Louis miał idealny widok na wyrzeźbioną sylwetkę i tatuaże, włosy miał spięte w kok – Chciałem się tylko napić wody – uniósł lekko szklankę z płynem – A ty?  
\- Um…nie mogę spać – wyjął sok i nalał do szklanki.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zaniepokojony, zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tak – dla zapewnienia posłał mu lekki uśmiech - Zawsze tak mam, że pierwszą noc w nowym miejscu źle śpię – wzruszył ramionami i przyłożył szklankę do ust, robiąc kilka łyków.  
Zapanowała cisza, podczas której każdy z nich powoli sączył swój napój. W końcu Harry odłożył szklankę do zlewu i skierował się do swojej sypialni, jednak zatrzymał się w połowie drogi odwracając się do Louisa.  
\- Pójdziesz jutro ze mną na sesję?  
\- Um…myślałem, aby trochę pozwiedzać – odpowiedział niepewnie, drapiąc się w kark.  
\- Och, w porządku. Planowałem w weekend zabrać cię i pokazać kilka miejsc, ale w porządku – starał się, aby w jego głosie nie był dosłyszalny zawód. Naprawdę myślał, że w weekend, kiedy ma przerwę w zdjęciach mógłby zabrać Louisa w kilka uroczych miejsc, które tu odkrył.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, nic nie wspominałeś – odpowiedział szczerze, lekko zaskoczony – Ale w porządku, chętnie wybiorę się z tobą. A jutro potowarzyszę ci podczas sesji – uśmiechnął się do kędzierzawego.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – odwzajemnił uśmiech i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Położył się, przykrywając kołdrą. Próbował zasnąć, jednak po jego głowie cały czas krążył widok Louisa z roztrzepanymi włosami, w za dużej koszulce – która zapewne należała do Grega – i uśmiechem na twarzy, który tworzył dookoła jego oczu urocze zmarszczki. Od razu skarcił się za to, nie powinien w ten sposób myśleć o szatynie, ponieważ nic dobrego to nie przyniesie.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Louis, razem z Harry, wybrał się na sesję, gdzie ponownie spotkał Malika. Mężczyzna przeprosił za swoje, odrobinę niestosowne zachowanie, z poprzedniego dnia. Sesja odbywała się na obrzeżach miasta, w ruinach starego dworu. Szatyn ponownie zabrał ze sobą notes, w którym tworzył swoje dzieła. Tym razem za cel obrał sobie Zayna. Mulat był idealnym modelem i zasługiwał na to, aby być uwiecznianym w każdy możliwy sposób. W jego notatniku znalazł się również rysunek ruin i otaczających go gąszczy.  
Tomlinson zaczął codziennie towarzyszyć Harry’emu w sesjach, a w weekend, tak jak obiecał mu kędzierzawy poświecili na zwiedzaniu Rio. Spędzili dwa naprawdę miłe dni. Harry po raz pierwszy widział, aby szatyn tyle się uśmiechał. Do jego błękitnych tęczówek wrócił ten błysk, który kędzierzawy zauważył, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. To wywoływało u zielonookiego przyspieszone bicie serca i lekkie trzepotanie w żołądku. Podczas wycieczki powstało wiele cudownych zdjęć, bo oczywiście nie było mowy, aby Styles zostawił aparat w hotelu. Na zdecydowanej większości, znajdował się Louis, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy się uśmiechał. Na zakończenie bardzo przyjemnego weekendu, Harry zabrał Tomlinsona do niewielkiej restauracji, którą bardzo polubił, gdy był w Rio pierwszy raz.  
Te dwa dni, oboje mogli uznać za bardzo udane, dodatkowo pozwoliło im to się lepiej poznać i bardziej zbliżyć do siebie.  
*****  
\- Co tam skrobiesz? – Harry pochylił się, stojąc za plecami szatyna, który siedział na jednym z rozkładanych krzeseł, i zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
Właśnie robili sobie małą przerwę w zdjęciach i kędzierzawy mógł w końcu trochę uwagi poświęcić szatynowi.  
Louis odwrócił głowę, z uśmiechem spoglądając na loczka. Uniósł notes pokazując mu portret…  
\- Zayn? – musiał przyznać, że poczuł lekkie ukłucie, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis narysował jego przyjaciela.  
\- Tak, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Idealnie nadaje się na modela – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na mulata, który siedział na krześle, pijąc wodę i bawiąc się swoim telefonem – I zasługuje na to, aby być uwiecznionym.  
\- Taaa – mruknął – Chyba tak – odpowiedział, próbując zwalczyć w sobie to nieprzyjemne uczucie i nie pokazać swojego niezadowolenia. Nie udało się.  
\- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, że narysowałem Zayna – zachichotał, wracając wzrokiem na kędzierzawego.  
Zaczął kartkować swój notes, aż znalazł to czego szukał. Z szerokim uśmiechem podał zeszyt Stylesowi. Harry z zaciekawieniem przekartkował kilka stron, które były zapełnione rysunkami, które przedstawiały jego – podczas robienia zdjęć, kiedy siedział przed komputerem, uśmiechał się, było nawet jedno, przedstawiające go podczas snu. Louis prawdopodobnie zrobił je, kiedy Harry przysnął na kanapie w ich apartamencie.  
\- Zadowolony? – zaśmiał się Louis.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział, nie do końca świadomy tego, co powiedział – To znaczy - otrząsnął się szybko, patrząc na Louisa i oddając mu notes – Nie byłem zazdrosny, tylko zdziwiony – starał się być jak najbardziej przekonujący, jednak nie do końca mu wyszło.  
Tomlinson tylko się zaśmiał, wracając do swojego aktualnego dzieła.  
*****  
To był ich ostatni dzień w Rio. Wieczorem mieli lot do Nowego Jorku. Harry siedział na tarasie, hotelowego baru i czekał na przybycie Louisa. Przed sobą miał otwarty laptop, planował zająć się obróbką zdjęć, jednak zamiast tego przeglądał wszystkie fotografie, na których pojawiał się Louis i podziwiał urodę chłopaka. Naprawdę nie potrafił oderwać oczu od jego szerokiego uśmiechu i błyszczących oczu. Już zawsze chciał go takiego widzieć.  
\- Ach ta miłość – Harry lekko podskoczył na swoim krześle, kiedy dobrze znany mu głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zayn usiadł na krześle obok, spoglądając na przyjaciela wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem.  
\- O czym mówisz? – spytał, czując się niekomfortowo, kiedy brunet wbijał w niego swoje czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- O twoim zauroczeniu Louisem – odpowiedział wprost.  
\- Co? Wcale nie jestem nim zauroczony – zrobił oburzoną minę, zakładając ręce na piersi, aby oddać powagi swoim słowom.  
\- Twoja mina, kiedy oglądałeś jego zdjęcia mówiła co innego. Niewiele ci brakowało, abyś zaczął się ślinić.  
\- Wcale nie – mruknął, zamykając swojego laptopa – Nie kocham go.  
\- A czy mówiłem, że go kochasz? Powiedziałem tylko, że jesteś nim zauroczony – zaśmiał się Malik – To ty zacząłeś mówić o kochaniu.  
\- Nie kocham go! – powiedział to trochę głośniej niż powinien, ponieważ kilka osób obejrzało się na nich. Zayn miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale ktoś mu przeszkodził.  
\- Kogo nie kochasz? – Louis zajął wolne miejsce, uśmiechając się do kędzierzawego i mulata.  
\- N-niko takiego – zająknął się, przestraszony, że Louis mógł usłyszeć coś więcej z ich rozmowy – Zayn ma jakieś urojenia – posłał przyjacielowi groźne spojrzenie, nakazując mu się zamknąć.  
*****  
Wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, starając się być cicho. Ostrożnie poruszał się po salonie, aby w tych ciemnościach przypadkiem o coś nie przepaść. Udało mu się dotrzeć do kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie herbatę. Z parującym kubkiem zbliżył się do dużych okien, które prowadziły na balkon z widokiem na Central Park. Chętnie wyszedłby na zewnątrz, ale pogoda na to nie pozwalała. Widział jak zimny wiatr porusza gałęziami drzew, a duże krople deszczu zderzają się z szybą i tarasem.  
Po krótkiej rozmowie z Zaynem, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie o tym co jego przyjaciel powiedział. Pochłonięty przez inne sprawy, zapomniał o tym. Do czasu…  
Przyszedł czas snu, a w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie, które uniemożliwiło mu sen. Próbował sobie w mówić, że nie jest zakochany w Louisie, że to nie możliwe. Wiedział jednak, że tylko siebie oszukuje. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, kiedy zaczął inaczej patrzeć na szatyna, zresztą w tym momencie to nie było ważne. Był zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie i czuł, że nie jest to odpowiednie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale tak czuł. Przecież to nie miało sensu, szatyn ciągle kochał swojego zmarłego męża i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek odwzajemni uczucia kędzierzawego. A co jeśli by się dowiedział? Jakby zareagował? Byłby zły, czy ucieszyłby się? A może grzecznie przeprosił i zaproponował bycie przyjaciółmi? To byłby chyba największy cios dla chłopaka.  
\- Harry? – podskoczył lekko przestraszony, na ciepły kontakt jego skóry z drobną dłonią i cichy głos Louisa. Szarpnął przy tym kubkiem, z którego odrobinę, na szczęście letnie już, herbaty wylało się na jego nagą klatkę – Przepraszam – spojrzał na szatyna, który miał na twarzy skruszony wyraz.  
\- Nic się nie stało, na szczęście nie była już gorąca – zapalił mała lamkę i usiadł na kanapie. Obserwował jak szaty kręci się po niewielkiej kuchni, również przygotowując sobie herbatę Czemu nie śpisz?  
\- Pierwsza noc – odpowiedział.  
\- Ach, no tak, zapomniałem – mruknął, biorąc łyk ze swojego kubka.  
\- A ty? – odwrócił się do kędzierzawego, podczas gdy woda na herbatę się gotowała.  
\- Jakoś nie mogę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Skoro oboje nie możemy spać, to może poszukamy czegoś w telewizji? – zaproponował szatyn.  
\- Jasne – Harry sięgnął po pilota, skacząc po kanałach i szukając czegoś ciekawego. Chwilę później Louis dołączył, siadając obok, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z gorącą herbatą. Po przeszukaniu wszystkich kanałów, ostatecznie postanowili obejrzeć maraton _Przyjaciół_.  
*****  
Harry obudził się, kiedy poczuł jak czyjś łokieć wbija się w jego żebro. Otworzył szeroko oczy, krzycząc ciche „Ał!”. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to para pięknych, błękitnych tęczówek, które również wpatrywały się w niego.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić – widział zmieszanie na twarzy Louisa i dopiero teraz zauważył w jakiej pozycji się znajdują. Leżał na plecach, a szatyn na jego klatce piersiowej. Widocznie musieli tak zasnąć podczas oglądania serialu.  
Louis szybko się podniósł, tym razem nie uszkadzając zielonookiego. Jego policzki przybrały różowy kolor. Unikał wzroku Harry’ego, podczas gdy ten się podnosił z kanapy. Był zawstydzony i zmieszany.  
\- J-ja, pójdę się ubrać – powiedział cicho i jak najszybciej zniknął za drzwiami. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, opierając się o nie. Jego serce biło mocniej niż zwykle, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy. Czuł się zagubiony. Z jednej strony podobało mu się to. Tak dawno nie budził się przy ciepłym ciele, kogoś innego. Mimo to miał wyrzuty sumienia, uważał, że nie powinno do tego dojść, nie powinno mu się to podobać. Przecież tak niewiele czasu minęło odkąd zmarł Greg – jego mąż, którego wciąż kochał. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, gdzie na serdecznym palcu błyszczała złota obrączka. Nie mógł sobie pozwalać na takie rzeczy, jeszcze nie. Nie był gotowy i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie. Wiedział, że Greg tego chciał. Chciał, aby sobie ułożył na nowo życie, aby się zakochał. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że dalej czuł się, jakby go zdradzał.  
Poniósł się, ocierając łzy i podszedł do torby, wyciągając czyste ubrania. Postanowił wyjść stąd, zachowując się, jakby nic się nie stało. Pominięcie tego, co się stało i uznanie jakby to nie było nic takiego, jest najlepszym wyjściem.  
*****  
Sytuacja nigdy więcej nie została wspomniana. Louis tak jak sobie obiecał, po wyjściu z sypialni, zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało, jakby ich wspólna noc na kanapie, nie była niczym wielkim. Na początku oboje czuli się odrobinę dziwnie i niezręcznie, w końcu Harry zauważył zachowanie szatyna tamtego ranka, jednak dość szybko wrócili do tego co było.  
Podobnie jak było w Rio, Louis codziennie chodził z Harry na sesje, a weekend spędzili na zwiedzaniu, kończąc go w jednej z nowojorskich restauracji, z widokiem na miasto.  
Louis większość czasu poświęcał na rysowaniu, jednak tym razem nie znalazł nikogo, kto by go zainspirował, więc w notatniku, głównie pojawiało się otoczenie, krajobrazy lub coś całkiem wymyślone przez niego.  
Cały pobyt tam minął im dość szybko i bardzo przyjemni.  
*****  
Chłodny wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, a stopy miał zakopane w piasku. Siedział na plaży, starając się jak najlepiej odwzorować, w swoim notesie, dzisiejszy ocean. Harry kręcił się po plaży, co chwilę robiąc zdjęcia.  
To był ich trzeci dzień w Los Angeles. Z powodu jakichś komplikacji, dzisiejsza sesja została odwołana. Harry postanowił, że uda się na plażę. Niebo było przysłonięte grubymi, szarymi chmurami, a ocean lekko wzburzony. Styles uważał, że mogą wyjść świetne zdjęcia, dodatkowo pogoda sprawiła, że po za nimi nie było tu nikogo, więc nie musiał zwracać uwagi gdzie chodzi, by przypadkiem kogoś nie zdeptać, lub nie zniszczyć jakieś budowli, wywołując tym płacz dziecka.  
\- Lubisz to? – oderwał wzrok od kartek, na których powoli powstawał rysunek i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który usiadł obok.  
\- Tak, bardzo – na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech – Studiowałem na akademii sztuk pięknych i chodź tam musiałem posługiwać się wieloma stylami, to zdecydowanie jestem zwolennikiem rysunku – wyjaśnił na co Harry skinął głową.  
\- Notes też jest dla ciebie ważny, prawda? Zauważyłem, że zawsze masz go przy sobie i nie wszystko co rysujesz, robisz to w nim. Czasem korzystasz z innych kartek.  
\- Tak – uśmiech chłopaka zrobił się łagodniejszy, bardziej czuły – Dostałem go od Grega – wyjaśnił - Tutaj zawsze znajdują się coś, co mnie zafascynuje lub jest mi szczególnie bliskie. Z innych kartek korzystam, gdy po prostu chcę poćwiczyć, albo rysuję by zabić nudę.  
\- Dalej go kochasz, prawda? – wypalił, po czym szybko zasłonił sobie usta dłonią. Czuł, że to pytanie mogło być odrobinę nietaktowane – Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – położył dłoń, na ramieniu Harry’ego, dając mu znać, że naprawdę nic złego się nie stało – I tak, kocham Grega i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek przestanę.  
Błękitne tęczówki posmutniały, a ich blask przygasł. Harry w tym momencie tak bardzo chciał przytulić szatyna, ale nie wiedział jak na to zareaguje. Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować i objął go ramieniem. Po chwili poczuł jak chłopak kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i wtula się w jego ciało.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując wzburzony ocean, czując jak wiatr rozwiewa ich włosy i owiewa twarze. Jedynymi dźwiękami były fale zderzające się z brzegiem i kamieniami, oraz świst wiatru.  
\- Skończyłeś zdjęcia?  
\- Tak – spojrzał na szatyna i zauważył, że on również się w niego wpatruje.  
\- To możemy iść? Zimno mi i w każdej chwili może się rozpadać.  
\- Jasne – podniósł się z piasku, wyciągając rękę do Louisa i pomagając mu wstać.  
*****  
Z każdym dniem Harry’emu było coraz gorzej ukrywać swoje uczucia do szatyna. Kiedy widział go uśmiechniętego, bądź zaspanego, z roztrzepanymi włosami, albo zafascynowanego czymś…zresztą nie ważne jak Louis wyglądał, Harry zawsze musiał się powstrzymywać od podejścia do chłopaka, zgarnięcia w swoje ramiona i całowania, tak długo jak pozwoliłyby mu na to zapasy powietrza w płucach.  
Widział jak Louis całkiem się przed nim otworzył, jak mu zaufał i traktował jak bliską osobę. Przekomarzania się, niewinne dotyki, czy przytulanie się podczas oglądania filmów, powoli stawały się normą. I chodź Harry bardzo to lubił, to jednak nie było to, to czego chciał. Chciał móc wyznawać codziennie Louisowi miłość, budzić się i zasypiać obok. Chciał móc go zawsze przytulać, w każdej sytuacji, nie tylko podczas filmów. Chciał móc trzymać jego dłoń, kiedy razem gdzieś wychodzili i chciał pokazać wszystkim, że Tomlinson jest jego.  
Louis jednak traktował go jak przyjaciela, to bolało. Pomimo tego, jak bardzo chciał, aby szatyn dowiedział się o jego uczuciach, nie planował mu tego powiedzieć. Bał się, że to wszystko zniszczy i straci to co ma z Tommo.  
*****  
Nasze postanowienia i powściągliwość często są łamane, kiedy w grę wchodzi alkohol.  
\- Jestem zmęczony – Louis z głębokim westchnięciem opadł na kanapę, stojącą na balkonie. Po chwili Harry usiadł obok, obejmując go ramieniem.  
Dookoła panowała ciemność, rozpraszane jedynie przez księżyc i gwiazdy, zawieszone wysoko nad LA.  
Harry, jako dość znany fotograf, dostał zaproszenie na pokaz mody, po którym odbywał się bankiet. Uznał, że to może być przyjemna rozrywka i oderwanie się od codziennej rutyny pracy. Postanowił zabrać ze sobą Louisa, który chętnie na to przystał.  
Na miejscu spotkali Zayna, który szedł w pokazie i praktycznie cały wieczór spędzili razem. Malik stwierdził, że rzadko kiedy ma okazję się z Harrym napić, więc muszą to nadrobić. W ten sposób Styles i Louis skończyli, pijąc drinki, które ciągle podsuwał im model.  
Teraz siedzieli na balkonie ich hotelowego apartamentu, wtuleni w siebie i cieszyli się panującą dookoła ciszą. Ich oczy się szkliły, a na policzkach widoczne były rumieńce. Louis wpatrywał się w bezchmurne niebo, z kolei Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od twarzy szatyna. Ciepło jego ciała również mu nie pomagało. Tommo czując na sobie wzrok fotografa, uniósł lekko głowę i także na niego spojrzał.  
\- Co? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem – Mam coś na twarzy?  
\- Jesteś piękny Lou – wypalił.  
\- Co? – uśmiech zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Jesteś piękny – i z wypowiedzeniem tych słów pochylił się i złączył ich wargi w pocałunku. Na początku był one niepewny, lekkie muśnięcia. Jednak, kiedy Styles zauważył, że Louis nie protestuje, jego pocałunki stały się pewniejsze. Przechylił głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek.  
Harry czuł jak jego serce wali, mocno obijając się o żebra, a w głowie pojawiły się zawirowania. Nareszcie, tyle o tym marzył i w końcu może zasmakować ust Louisa. Pchnął go, aby położył się na kanapie i pochylił się, składając teraz pocałunku na szyi i odsłoniętych obojczykach. Louis zanurzył swoje dłonie we włosach fotografa, lekko za nie pociągając co wywoływało jęki u niego.  
\- Lou – szeptał między pocałunkami – Jesteś piękny. Tak bardzo cię kocham.  
\- C… - Jego wypowiedź została przerwana, przez usta Stylesa. Te słowa otrzeźwiły szatyna. Umieścił dłonie na klatce piersiowej kędzierzawego, starając się go odepchnąć. Z zaskoczeniem uniósł się nad Tommo, wpatrując się w błękitne, przestraszone tęczówki.  
\- O boże – sapną, kiedy w jego oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy – Nie – mocniej pchnął fotografa i wstał z kanapy. Ostatni raz spojrzał na niego i uciekł do swojego pokoju. Jego serce waliło jak szalone, a w głowie panował chaos. Czuł się zagubiony, po raz kolejny. I tak jak za pierwszym razem, to Harry był tego powodem.  
Nie ukrywał, że podobało mu się to. Bardzo mu się podobało. Co prawda było zupełnie inaczej niż z Gregiem, ale dalej uważał, że to było coś cudownego. I właśnie to było problemem. Nie mogło mu się to podobać, nie chciał tego. Przecież był Greg. Greg, którego nie było, który…który nie żył. Mimo to Louis nie potrafił, nie był gotowy. Pomimo tych kilku miesięcy, dalej się czuł, jakby dopuścił się zdrady. Chociaż, czy to rzeczywiście było to? Czy to był jedyny powód, dla którego Louis nie mógł dopuszczać do takich sytuacji?  
Louis musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że bał się zakochać. Bał się oddać komuś swoje serce, bał się, że zostanie skrzywdzony, kiedy i ta osoba odejdzie. A on nie chciał ponownie tak cierpieć. Nie zniósł by tego.  
Dlatego już nigdy więcej nie chciał się zakochać.


	3. Chapter 3

Poranek następnego dnia był dość niezręczny. Louis planował wymknąć się z pokoju i samotnie udać na śniadanie. Pech niestety chciał, że w drzwiach natknął się na Harry’ego, który prawdopodobnie właśnie chciał zapukać.  
\- Um…cześć Lou – łatwo można było zauważyć, że oboje czują się niekomfortowo.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział cicho spuszczając głowę.  
\- Lou…ja… - zaczął, jego głos był niepewny – To co wczoraj powiedziałem…to była prawda i ja…  
\- Harry – przerwał mu, uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niepewne, lekko przestraszone zielone tęczówki – Ja…to co wczoraj się stało, nie powinno mieć miejsca. Przepraszam cię, ale ja nie czuję się gotowy na nowy związek i nie jestem pewien czy w ogóle tego chce. Przykro mi – widział, że tymi słowami zadał mu ból, ale nie potrafił inaczej.  
\- Och, w porządku. To ja powinienem przeprosić za wczoraj, więc…tak…ja już pójdę na śniadanie – zaczął się wycofywać.  
\- Harry – zawołał za nim, tym samym sprawiając, że się zatrzymał – Lubię cię i nie chcę, aby było pomiędzy nami dziwnie, więc…  
\- Spokojnie Lou – posłał mu słaby uśmiech – Z mojej strony będzie jak dawniej – sam nie wiedział kogo chciał bardziej przekonać – siebie czy Louisa.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi – Pójdę z tobą na śniadanie.  
*****  
Starali się wrócić do tego, co było i zachowywać, jakby pocałunek i wyznanie miłości nie miało miejsca. Na początku było ciężko, zwłaszcza dla Harry’ego, bo jak ma się zachowywać normalnie wobec osoby, którą kocha, a która nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? To bolało, cholernie bolało. Mimo to musiał sobie jakoś z tym radzić, nie chciał całkiem stracić Louisa, ponieważ to byłoby jeszcze gorsze.  
Reszta pobytu w LA, jak i czas spędzony w Egipcie, czy Japonii mięło im na takiej samej rutynie. Sesje, szkicowanie Louisa i weekendowe zwiedzanie. Nareszcie po 2 miesiącach, wrócili do Londynu. Co prawda nie na długo, ponieważ w następnym miesiącu Harry miał sesję we Włoszech, Hiszpanii i Francji. Jednak te kilka tygodni mogli odpocząć i spędzić we własnym domu. Przybyli na kilka dni przed świętami. Najpierw mieli spędzić je osobno, każdy miał pojechać do własnej rodziny, jednak Louis zaprosił Harry’ego na wigilię do siebie. Wyjaśnił, że ma urodziny i chciałby, aby kędzierzawy również tam był. Styles przystał na to z radością. I tak rodzina Tomlinsonów poznała fotografa, który został przedstawiony jako przyjaciel, co odrobinę go zabolało, jednak nie poświecił temu zbyt dużo czasu. Następnego dnia zielonooki udał się do swojej rodziny, a w drugim dniu świąt dołączył do niego Louis, którego ten zaprosił. Święta minęły im szybko i w bardzo przyjemnej i ciepłej atmosferze.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił szatyn po powrocie, było odwiedzenie grobu Grega. Tak dawno tam nie był, a potrzebował tego. Potrzebował porozmawiać z nim, a raczej toczyć monolog, z nadzieję, że Greg da mu jakiś znak, wskazując odpowiednie wyjście.  
Ostatnio jego głowa była ciągle zaprzątana przez właściciela bujnych loków i błyszczących, zielonych oczu. I tym razem o tym przez cały czas mówił, jednak jak zawsze, nie dostał żadnego znaku, albo nie umiał go dostrzec.  
*****  
\- Dobrze – rzucił znużony do słuchawki telefonu, przewracając przy tym oczami – Ale tym razem nie zgadzam się, abyś ciągle podsuwał mi drinki – opadł na kanapę i spojrzał na Louisa. Chłopak siedział na fotelu pod oknem, z książką w ręku, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się kędzierzawemu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, co tamten oddał – Dobra, kończę, pa.  
Odsunął telefon od ucha, rozłączając się i z westchnieniem osunął się bardziej po kanapie, odchylając głowę.  
\- Stało się coś? – głos Louisa rozniósł się po salonie.  
\- Dzwonił Zayn – odpowiedział – Chce mnie wyciągnąć dzisiaj na jakąś imprezę. Będzie też Liam i Niall. Dawno się razem nie widzieliśmy i chcą się spotkać. Dodatkowo, jak twierdzą, chcą świętować moje urodziny – no tak, jakiś czas temu Styles skończył 25 lat. Akurat wtedy byli w Hiszpanii, więc nie było wielkiego świętowania. Jednak Louis tego dnia, skorzystał z kuchni w apartamencie, w większym zakresie, niż tylko zrobienie herbaty i przygotował dla nich kolację. To był naprawdę miły wieczór - Nie chce mi się – jęknął, wyrywając tym samym Tommo z zamyślenia.  
\- Nie możesz mu tego po prostu powiedzieć? – spytał, czym zyskał spojrzenie Harry’ego „nie wiesz o czym mówisz”.  
\- To by nic nie dało – wyjaśnił – Wpadłby tutaj i siłą mnie tam zaciągnął.  
\- No to pech – zachichotał.  
\- A może masz ochotę iść ze mną? – zaproponował.  
\- O nie, nie ma mowy – zaprotestował – Nie lubię takich miejsc.  
\- Proooooszę – przeciągnął słów, patrząc się wielkimi zielonymi oczami na szatyna – Znając życie Zayn, jak i Liam przyprowadzą swoje dziewczyny i głównie nimi będą się zaglądać. A Niall, nie minie pół godziny, jak zniknie w tłumie i prawdopodobnie już go nie zobaczę. Louis, proszę – wydął dolną wargę.  
*****  
I w ten oto sposób, Louis siedział teraz w loży jednego ze znanych klubów. Głośna muzyka dudniła w uszach, a przyciemnione światło i kolorowe lampy, które świeciły pod sufitem, utrudniały widoczność. Szatyn musiał przyznać, że Harry miał rację. Niall – sympatyczny i głośny irlandczyk, dość szybko zniknął w tłumie tańczących ludzi, w dłoni trzymając kufel z piwem. Z kolei Zayn i Liam, razem ze swoimi partnerkami na początku towarzyszyli im przy stoliku, ale jakiś czas temu również gdzieś zniknęli. Louis i Harry zostali sami, sącząc swoje drinki i próbując rozmawiać, jednak utrudniała im to głośna muzyka. Zbyt duża ilość płynów, spowodowała, że szatyn musiał udać się do łazienki.  
Po kilku minutach wyszedł z korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się toalety i ruszył w kierunku ich stolika. Był już dość blisko i mógł zobaczyć Harry’ego, który samotnie siedział w loży, bawiąc się swoim telefonem, kiedy ktoś go chwycił za łokieć i odwrócił. Przed nim stał obcy mu mężczyzna. Był od niego wyższy i lepiej zbudowany. Jego blond włosy były postawione, a brązowe oczy błyszczały podnieceniem. Oblizał swoje wąskie wargi, uważnie przyglądając się szatynowi.  
\- Cześć – nachylił się nad Louisem, który od razu wyczuł alkohol – Gdzie ci tak śpieszno?  
\- Um…ja – próbował uwolnić łokieć z uścisku nieznajomego, ale ten tylko go wzmocnił.  
\- Poczekaj, podoba mi się twój tyłek – powiedział wprost – Może się poznamy, zatańczymy, a potem…  
\- Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – cały czas próbował się odsunąć. Nie podobało mu się to i chciał, jak najszybciej od niego odejść.  
\- Masz rację, lepiej od razu pojechać do mnie – objął mniejszego w pasie i przycisnął do siebie – Chyba, że wolisz to załatwić w łazience.  
\- Nie – odepchnął go z całej siły, co pomogło. Nieznajomy zatoczył się do tyłu, wściekłym wzrokiem spoglądając na Louisa, który odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.  
Nie zaszedł daleko, kiedy poczuł jak mężczyzna ponownie mocno go chwyta i przyciąga do siebie. Zaskoczony szatyn wydał z siebie cichy krzyk.  
\- Słuchaj – warknął do ucha mniejszego – Lepiej będzie jak zaczniesz współpra…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ Tommo został wyrwany z jego objęć, a nieznajomy zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł. Louis odwrócił głowę, unosząc ją. Za nim stał Harry. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, usta tworzyły wąską linię, a na ogół łagodne rysy twarzy, znacznie się wyostrzyły. W słabo oświetlonych oczach, mógł dostrzec chęć mordu i zaborczość. Według Louisa wyglądał strasznie, jednak cieszył się, że fotograf mu pomógł.  
\- Nie dotykaj go – splunął w kierunku obcego i obejmując Louisa skierował się w kierunku wyjścia.  
Szatyn mocniej wtulił się w ciało zielonookiego, w te chwili czując się bezpiecznie. Jego serce biło mocno, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co przed chwilą miało miejsce, i że Harry go uratował. Po jego ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło, a w brzuchu pojawiło się lekkie trzepotanie. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy to poczuł, tylko któryś z kolei i za każdym razem, miało to miejsce, gdy był blisko Harry’ego. I nagle to do niego dotarło, teraz zrozumiał – zakochał się w Harrym! Stało się, to czego się najbardziej obawiał. Ciepło zostało zastąpione przez strach i panikę, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
Zatrzymali się przed klubem. Od razu otoczył ich zimny wiatr. Harry położył dłonie na ramiona szatyna i odwrócił go w swoim kierunku, natychmiast dostrzegł łzy, co go odrobinę przestraszyło.  
\- Louis wszystko dobrze? Zrobił ci coś?  
\- N-nie, nie zrobił – wyjaśnił drżącym głosem.  
\- Więc czemu płaczesz? Co się stało? – nie wiedział co się dzieje i to go odrobinę przestraszyło.  
Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Louis, proszę powiedz mi – ujął w dłonie twarz szatyna i uniósł, aby móc spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy – Błagam, chcę ci pomóc, ale nie mogę, dopóki mi nie powiesz.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział bardzo cicho, mimo to Styles i tak usłyszał. Jego serce mocniej zabiło na te słowa. Nie mógł wierzyć, że w końcu je usłyszał.  
\- Więc czemu płaczesz? – spytał z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Ponieważ tego nie chcę, nie chcę się zakochać – wyszlochał, a zielonooki miał wrażenie, jakby te słowa wbiły sztylet w jego serce.  
\- Co w tym złego? – dopytywał. Musiał wiedzieć.  
\- Nie chcę ponownie cierpieć jeśli i ty byś odszedł. Tak bardzo kochałem i kocham Grega, a on odszedł. Zginął i to cholernie mocno bolało – wyjaśnił – nie zniósłbym tego drugi raz. Nie jestem aż tak silny – po jego policzkach cały czas spływały łzy.  
\- Lou, nie stracisz mnie – objął szatyna, przyciągając go do siebie – Zawsze będę przy tobie – mówił w jego włosy.  
\- Greg też tak mówił, a teraz… - dalszą część wypowiedzi, przerwał mu szloch.  
\- I ciągle jest przy tobie. To, że go nie ma, że go nie widzisz, nie znaczy, że jego nie ma. Jest w twoim sercu i wspomnieniach, i nigdy nie odejdzie, jeśli nie pozwolisz.  
\- To nie to samo – odpowiedział, cicho czkając.  
\- Lou, wiem, że się boisz, ale nie możesz się przed tym wzbraniać. Nie możesz rezygnować z bycia szczęśliwym, tylko dlatego, że boisz się zranienia. Wiem, że dalej kochasz Grega i nigdy nie przestaniesz, szanuję to i nie mam nic przeciwko, ale proszę daj mi szansę. Daj sobie szansę na bycie szczęśliwym.  
Tomlinson odsunął się odrobinę od kędzierzawego. Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza, a błękitne tęczówki z przenikliwością wpatrywały się w kędzierzawego. Zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedział Harry, nad tym co powinien zrobić. Z kolei Styles czuł jak jego serce wali, a z nerwów robi mu się niedobrze. Od odpowiedzi Louisa zależało to czy nareszcie ten piękny mężczyzna będzie jego, czy ponownie jego serce zostanie złamane.  
\- Dobrze.  
W pierwszej chwili słowa Louisa nie docierały do fotografa, ale już po chwili trzymał mniejszego w swoich ramionach i szeptał mu do ucha jak bardzo go kocha.  
\- Harry – odsunął się odrobinę, spoglądając w zielone, radosne tęczówki – Spróbujmy, ale proszę cię. Wszystko powoli.  
\- Oczywiście – zgodził się.  
*****  
Od tego dnia minęły 2 miesiące. Przez ten czas, Harry, razem z Louisem polecieli na kolejne sesje, i ponownie wrócili do Londynu, tym razem na dłuższą przerwę. Tak jak szatyn prosił, wszystko działo się powoli. Harry nie naciskał, zawsze czekał na ruch ze strony Louisa. Wiedział, że może sobie pozwolić na trzymanie dłoni szatyn, obejmowanie go, czy całowanie go, dopóki nie zachodziło to za daleko. Kiedy po raz kolejny zdarzyło im się wspólnie zasnąć, podczas oglądania filmów, Louis uznał, że jest gotowy, aby dzielili sypialnię, co bardzo ucieszyło Harry’ego. Nareszcie mógł trzymać Louisa w objęciach przez całą noc.  
Do zdjęć na ścianie, które przedstawiały Louisa i Grega, zaczęły dołączać te, które przedstawiały Louisa i Harry’ego. Wszystko się dobrze układało, a Louis ponownie był zakochany i szczęśliwy.  
*****  
\- Harry – zachichotał Louis w usta Stylesa, kiedy ten potknął się o własne nogi i razem upadli na miękki materac łóżka, a ich usta ponownie się połączyły.  
Właśnie wrócili z bankietu, jednego z magazynów modowych, dla którego Harry nie raz wykonywał sesje zdjęciowe. Chodź nie szli na niego zbyt chętnie, musieli przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze się bawili. Styles przez całą noc chodził dumny jak paw, cieszą się, że może przedstawić Louisa, jako swojego chłopaka. Każdy, z kim rozmawiali przyjmował to z entuzjazmem i mówił jak cudownie razem wyglądają i do siebie pasują, co wywoływało u nich szerokie uśmiechy.  
Dłonie szatyna powędrowały do marynarki zielonookiego i zsunął ją z ramion, po chwili wylądowała na podłodze. Następnie wziął się za rozpinanie koszuli Stylesa, co wstrzymało ruchy wyższego. Odsunął się odrobinę, jego usta były spuchnięte i zaczerwienione, i spojrzał w błyszczące zielone tęczówki.  
\- Lou, jesteś pewny? – bał się, że chłopak się opamięta i przerwie to, ale musiał się upewnić.  
\- Tak, jestem pewny – uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
Wsunął dłonie w kręconą czuprynę, mierzwiąc je i delikatnie pociągając za jej kosmyki. Wiedział, że Harry to lubi. Z pomiędzy jego ust wydostawały się jęki, kiedy całował szyję szatyna. Syknął głośno, odsuwając się od mniejszego.  
\- Co się stało? – nie rozumiał dlaczego jego ukochany przestał.  
Nie odpowiedział, tylko sięgnął po lewą dłoń Louisa i delikatnie wyciągnął ją z włosów. Ich wzrok utkwił w złotej obrączce.  
\- Moje włosy zaplątały się…  
\- W obrączkę – dokończył szatyn.  
Louis nie spuszczał wzroku z dłoni. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała. Harry odsunął się odrobinę, czekając, aż mniejszy coś powie. Bał się, że zaraz usłyszy, że jednak nie jest gotowy. Im dłużej panowała cisza, tym bardziej Harry był zdenerwowany. W końcu nie wytrzymał i postanowił to przerwać.  
\- Louis, jeśli ty zmieniłeś zdanie…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu, w końcu na niego spoglądając – Chcę tego – odpowiedział pewnie. Ściągnął obrączkę i ostrożnie położył na szafce nocnej. Harry wiedział, że to coś znaczy. Obrączka była bardzo ważna dla Louisa, tak jakby była ostatnią rzeczą, która trzymała go przy Gregu, która była dowodem na to, że są małżeństwem. Ściągając ją pokazał, że już sobie z tym poradził.  
\- Louis – zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Już dawno powinienem to zrobić – uśmiechnął się lekko do kędzierzawego. Harry już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko pochylił się nad ukochanym, całując go.  
Powoli pozbywali się swoich ubrań, z podziwem patrząc na swoje ciała. Styles nie mógł uwierzyć, jak piękny był szatyn i należał tylko do niego. Składał pocałunki na całym ciele Louisa, starannie i ostrożnie go przygotowując, a kiedy Lou dał mu znak, stało się to, na co tak długo czekał, na co oboje tak długo czekali. Uważnie obserwował twarz szatyna, aby móc się zatrzymać, gdy tylko dostrzeże jakieś ślady dyskomfortu.  
Pokój był wypełniony westchnieniami, jękami i wyznaniami miłości. To był idealna noc.  
Po wszystkim, zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, pełni szczęścia i spełnienia.  
*****  
Przebudził się, czując przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała oraz miarowe bicie serca. Uśmiechnął się lekko, cicho wzdychając.  
\- Dzień dobry skarbie – ciepłe usta złożyły pocałunek w jego włosach.  
\- Dobry – mruknął, uchylając powieki i spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.  
\- Czas wstawać – poinformował szatyna.  
\- Nie – jęknął – Dobrze mi tutaj, z tobą.  
\- Mnie też – zachichotał – Ale musimy się spakować. Wieczorem mamy samolot do Irlandii.  
\- Musimy lecieć?  
\- Ja tak, ty nie – wyjaśnił rozbawiony – Ale byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś poleciał ze mną. To tylko 5 dni, za niedługo wrócimy – cmoknął Louisa w usta i odsunął się, wstając. Szatyn jęknął niezadowolony, ale również wygrzebał się spod ciepłej kołdry.  
*****  
Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Byli małżeństwem i chodź ślub był spontaniczną decyzją i całkowitym szaleństwem, nie żałowali tego.  
_\- Pięknie tu – westchnął szatyn mocniej wtulają się w ramiona ukochanego. Byli w Irlandii, Harry skończył sesję, mimo to postanowili zostać tam jeszcze kilka dni. Podczas jednego ze spacerów znaleźli urocze miejsce. Był to klif, z którego rozciągał się widok na ocean. Stała tam, stara, biała, lekko podniszczona, ale wciąż piękna altanka, która dodawała klimatu całemu miejscu. Idealne miejsce, kiedy chciało się odpocząć, pomyśleć._  
_\- Zawsze chciałem w takim miejscu wziąć ślub – odpowiedział Harry._  
_\- Tak, byłoby miło – zgodził się szatyn._  
_Nagle do głowy Harry’ego wpadł, jego zdaniem, genialny pomysł. Rozpromienił się odwracając do szatyna._  
_\- Pobierzmy się – wypalił._  
_\- Co? – Louis myślał, że jego ukochany żartuje._  
_\- Louis wyjdź za mnie. Tutaj jak najszybciej. Wiem, że to szalone, ale kocham cię i nic tego nie zmieni. Chcę, abyś już zawsze należał do mnie._  
_\- H-Harry… - nie wiedział co powiedzieć._  
_\- Zgódź się – poprosił z nadzieję._  
_\- T-tak, zgadzam się – uśmiechnął się szeroko._  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia udali się do urzędu i chodź na początku były problemy, to ostatecznie, za „niewielką” opłatą, udało im się przekonać urzędnika, aby udzielił im ślubu w tamtej altance. Następnego dnia, wieczorem zostali małżeństwem.  
Po powrocie poinformowali swoje rodziny i przyjaciół o tej zwariowanej decyzji. Cieszyli się i życzyli im szczęścia, mimo to byli lekko oburzeni, że Harry i Louisa załatwili to w ten sposób, przez co nie mogli im towarzyszyć w tym szczęśliwym wydarzeniu. Dlatego też pół roku później odnowili swoje przysięgi, tym razem w gronie najbliższych i po wszystkim udali się na wesele.  
*****  
Siedział na parkowej ławce. Jego włosy były rozwiewane przez przyjemny, ciepły wiatr. Wprawiał w ruch liście, które już zaczęły opadać z drzew.  
Po policzkach Louisa toczyły się łzy, a usta układały w szerokim uśmiechu. Z uwielbieniem, szczęściem i miłością wpatrywał się w małe, czarnobiałe zdjęcie, które trzymał w dłoniach. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały.  
*****  
Wszedł do kuchni, zatrzymując się w progu i obserwując swojego męża. Louis krążył po pomieszczeniu, kręcąc biodrami i śpiewając razem z Carly Jepsen „I Really Like You”, której teledysk leciał w niewielkim telewizorze, wiszącym na ścianie. Harry spojrzał na moment w tamtym kierunku, tylko po to by po chwili wrócić spojrzeniem na ukochanego. Był w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania dla nich. Nie zauważył obecności Stylesa, dopóki ten również nie zaczął śpiewać. Odwrócił głowę, szeroko uśmiechając się do męża, po czym wrócił do smażenia gofrów.  
Zaczęli wspólnie śpiewać, przygotowując posiłek. Piosenka powoli dobiegała końca, właśnie miała pojawić się scena z Carly i Tomem.  
\- I need to tell you something – głos Louisa był cienki, kiedy próbował udawać damski głos.  
\- Ok – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, próbują udać zainteresowanie, ale mu się nie udało.  
\- I’m pregnant! – tym razem powiedział to swoim normalnym głosem. Harry zaczął się śmiać, ponieważ w tym momencie, w teledysku okazywało się, że to żart, jednak Louis tego nie powiedział. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego mina była poważna, a błękitne tęczówki z intensywnością wpatrywały się w męża.  
Uśmiech z twarzy Stylesa zniknął, tylko po to, aby po chwili wrócić na jego usta.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał z nadzieję – Nie żartujesz?  
\- 9 tydzień – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
Kędzierzawy zrobił krok do przodu, mocno obejmując męża i przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię – szeptał do jego ucha.  
\- Ja ciebie też – zachichotał Louis.  
*****  
Ciąża przebiegała bez komplikacji. Oboje byli bardzo podekscytowani i angażowali się we wszystko, co pomogłoby im jak najlepiej przyjąć nowego członka rodziny. Wspólnie chodzili na każdą wizytę, razem uczęszczali do szkoły rodzenia. Harry nawet odrzucał wszystkie sesje zdjęciowe, które wymagały od niego wyjazdu z kraju na dłużej niż dwa dni. Nie było mowy, aby zostawił Louisa i ich maleństwo samych.  
W pewnym momencie szatyn zrobił się bardzo humorzasty i emocjonalny, mimo to Harry nie narzekał, spełniając każde życzenie ukochanego. W końcu zasługiwał na to, nosił pod sercem ich największy skarb.  
Poród nastąpił niespodziewanie i pomimo tego, że już dawno mieli wszystko przygotowane, Harry panikował i gdyby nie Louis, nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle dotarliby do szpitala. Styles miotał się po domu, kompletnie nie wiedząc za co się zabrać. Dopiero, kiedy Louis zaczął mu dawać instrukcję, ogarnął się i w końcu wyszli z domu.  
Czekali około 6 godzin, nim Lou był gotowy do porodu i zabrali go do odpowiedniej sali. Przez cały ten czas Harry był obok, trzymając za rękę i mówiąc mu jak bardzo go kocha i jest z niego dumny. Również z pokorą przyjmował wszystkie obelgi i przekleństwa, jakie wychodziły z ust szatyna.  
Ostatecznie po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się płacz dziecka. Nie potrafili powstrzymać łez, kiedy pielęgniarka położyła na piersi Louisa, małego chłopca.  
*****  
Leżał w szpitalnej sali, w dłoniach trzymając swojego synka. Był zmęczony, ale w tym momencie liczyło się tylko szczęście, które wypełniało każdą komórkę jego ciała. Harry siedział obok, obejmując go delikatnie, nie chcą sprawić mu bólu. Z uwielbieniem i miłością wpatrywali się w śpiącą twarz chłopca.  
\- Nazwijmy go Greg – ciszę w pokoju przerwał Harry.  
\- Co? – Louis spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Gregory James Styles, co ty na to? – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do ukochanego.  
\- Ja… - w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłyszczały łzy – To jest cudowne, kocham to – jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – nachylił się nad szatynem i połączył usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
Był szczęśliwy i nic więcej mu nie było potrzeba. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przez jedną obietnicę znajdzie miłość, a jego życie potoczy się w tak wspaniałym kierunku.  
_Dziękuję Greg_ , codziennie wypowiadał w myślach te słowa, kiedy spoglądał z miłością na swoją rodzinę.


	4. Dodatek - Rodzinka Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wspólny wyjazd, radosne święta i nowy członek rodziny...  
> Czyli sceny z życia rodziny Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaproponowane przez LokkiHazza

\- Harry, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – Louis przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na męża. Stał przy łóżku, na którym leżała otwarta walizka i wkładał do niej ubrania.  
\- Lou, wszystko będzie dobrze – kędzierzawy wyszedł z łazienki, w dłoniach niosąc zapakowaną już kosmetyczkę.  
\- Ale Greg jeszcze nawet nie skończył roku. Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł.  
Harry dostał propozycję wyjazdu do Brazylii, gdzie miał pracować przy sesji zdjęciowej dla jednej z największych marek modowych. Uznał, że mogliby zostać tam dłużej niż wymagałby tego praca Stylesa i zrobić sobie rodzinne wakacje. Louis jednak nie był do końca przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł. Uważał, że ich 9 miesięczny syn był za mały na tak daleką podróż. Było też prawdą, że szatyn był odrobinę przewrażliwiony, jeśli chodzi o ich małego synka. Nawet, jeśli lekarz zapewniał ich, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby Greg leciał samolotem do Brazylii, on dalej miał swoje obawy.   
Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Louis nie był przekonany co do wyjazdu, ale Harry póki co nie miał o nim pojęcia.   
\- Lou…  
\- Harry, może jednak zostanę w domu. Ty tam polecisz i jak wrócisz, to pojedziemy gdzieś bliżej – zaproponował, próbując przekonać małżonka.   
\- Skarbie – włożył kosmetyczkę do walizki, po czym objął szatyna i odwrócił go w swoja stronę – Dobrze wierz, że nie ma przeciwwskazań, aby Greg leciał z nami do Brazylii. Proszę cię nie zamartwiaj się tak.  
\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany. Wiedział, że z Harrym nie wygra, zwłaszcza, że bilety były już zakupione i jutro mieli samolot.   
*  
Pomimo tego, że to nie był pierwszy raz Louisa w Rio, to za każdym razem to miejsce zachwycało go tak samo. Zwłaszcza uwielbiał tutejsze plaże i właśnie dlatego poprosił Harry’ego, aby wynajęli domek przy plaży. Uwielbiał budzić się i zasypiać przy szumie fal, jeść śniadanie na niewielkiej werandzie, mając dookoła widok na ocean, a chwilę później zamaczać stopy w wodzie. Dodatkowym plusem było to, że ta część plaży była prywatna, więc nie było tłumów. Można było w spokoju się zrelaksować, nie bojąc się, że ktoś obsypie cię piaskiem, albo oberwiesz piłką. Bał się tego wyjazdu, ale teraz nie żałował, że jednak pojechał. Kochał to miejsce i wiedział, że jeszcze nie raz będzie chciał do niego wrócić.   
Morska woda przyjemnie obywała jego stopy, kiedy stał przy brzegu plaży. Poprawił niebieski kapelusik na główce Grega, nim ponownie opuścił chłopca. Maluch wydał z siebie głośny pisk, połączony ze śmiechem, kiedy jego małe stópki spotkały się z wodą. Wywoływało to szeroki uśmiech na twarzy szatyna. Louis podrzucił syna do góry, ponownie sprawiając, że ten się zaśmiał, po czym przytulił do siebie, wyciskając na jego policzku całusa. Nagle Greg zaczął piszczeć i wyciągać rączki, do kogoś, kto stał za Louisem. Szatyn odwrócił się i zauważył, że kilka metrów od nich stał Harry, z aparatem w dłoniach, którym właśnie robił im zdjęcia.   
\- Co robią moje dwa skarby? – pokonał dzielącą im odległość i cmoknął Louisa w usta, a syna w policzek, przy okazji biorąc go na ręce. Chłopiec od razu zainteresował się paskiem, na którym był zawieszony aparat.   
\- Korzystamy z pięknej pogody – odparł, kierując się do leżaków, rozłożonych przy domku. Harry podążył za nim, zajmując jeden z leżaków i sadzając Grega na ciepłym piasku. Maluch z zainteresowaniem próbował chwycić piasek w swoje malutki dłonie i obserwował jak drobne kamyczki wysypują się z pomiędzy palców. Harry ponownie sięgnął po aparat i zaczął robić zdjęcia chłopcu i Louisowi, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, zajmując drugi leżak. Uwielbiał uwieczniać dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Na swoim komputerze miał pełno folderów, zapełnionych zdjęciami Louisa i Grega, a 1/3 z tego została wydrukowana i teraz zdobią ściany ich domu lub kolejne albumy.   
Po chwili, Greg zaczął wkładać brudne, z pisaku, rączki do buzi. Louis widząc do wziął syna na ręce i przyłożył go do piersi. Malec od razu się przyssał. Harry z kolei dalej kontynuował swoją sesję. Uwielbiał obserwować Louisa, kiedy karmił ich malucha. Niestety Greg był coraz większy, a co za tym idzie jego dieta zaczęła być urozmaicana, więc Styles miał coraz mniej okazji do obserwowania tego. Wiedział jednak, że będą mieć jeszcze nie jednego maluszka, a co za tym idzie pojawi się więcej takich zdjęć.  
\- Jak było na sesji? – pytanie Louisa oderwało Harry’ego od jego dotychczasowego zajęcia.   
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Do Ellen chyba dotarły moje wczorajsze słowa, bo dzisiaj przestała gwiazdorzyć i dało się z nią pracować. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to jeszcze dwa, góra trzy, dni i skończymy tą sesję, a później jestem cały wasz – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Louisa.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać.  
*  
Od pół godziny kręcił się w łóżku, próbując zasnąć, co nie było łatwe. Bo jak miał spokojnie spać, kiedy czuł jak mu burczy w brzuchu i miał ogromną ochotę na czekoladę i chipsy solone. Dodatkowo chętnie napiłby się soku pomarańczowego. Problem polegał na tym, że żadnej z tych rzeczy nie mieli w domu, który aktualnie wynajmowali.   
Pamiętał jak był w ciąży z Gregiem, często zdarzało się, że budził się w środku nocy z wielką ochotą na coś, czego aktualnie nie było w domu. Zawsze wtedy budził ukochanego, mówiąc mu, na co on i ich maleństwo mają ochotę, a Harry chcąc czy nie musiał wstać i udać się do sklepu, aby uszczęśliwić swojego męża i dziecko. Teraz Louis był w podobnej sytuacji i uznał, że warto spróbować i tym razem obudzić kędzierzawego.   
Podciągnął się na łóżku, opierając o zagłówek. Zapalił lampkę nocną, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego. Spał na plecach, jego klatka miarowo się unosiła, a z pomiędzy lekko rozwartych ust wydostawało się ciche pochrapywanie. Zanurzył dłoń w miękkich lokach ukochanego, lekko za nie ciągnąc.  
\- Harry, Hazza – wołał go cicho, nie chcąc budzić Grega, który spał w kawałek dalej w turystycznym łóżeczku – Kochanie.  
\- Hmm… - mruknął, wiercąc się na materacu i cicho mlaskając.  
\- Harry.  
\- Tak? – wychrypiał, uchylając lekko powieki i zaspanym wzrokiem spoglądając na męża.  
\- Mamy ochotę na czekoladę, chipsy solone i sok pomarańczowy – posłał mu słodki uśmiech, kładąc dłoń na płaskim brzuchu.  
Kędzierzawy westchnął ciężko, powoli zwlekając się z łóżka – W porządku – mruknął, szukając swoich ubrań. Naciągnął na siebie dresy i podszedł do łóżka, nachylając się nad Louisem.  
\- Wrócę jak najszybciej – cmoknął szatyna w usta i skierował się do wyjścia. Już po chwili przemierzał drogę do najbliższego całodobowego sklepu. Na szczęście nie był on daleko i już po niecałych 10 minutach był na miejscu, krążąc pomiędzy półkami w poszukiwaniu zamówienia Louisa. Starał się jak najszybciej załatwić tę sprawę, marząc o wygodnym łóżku.   
Po, w miarę szybkim, zdobyciu odpowiednich produktów skierował się do kasy. Młoda dziewczyna, posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech, kasując produkty.   
\- Ciężka noc? – zapytała, widząc zaspanego mężczyznę z roztrzepanymi lokami, który każdy odchodził w inną stronę.   
\- Tak jakby – parsknął cicho – Mąż ma zachcianki.  
\- Tak to już bywa, ale z tego co widzę ciążowe zachcianki nie są jakieś dziwaczne. Spotykałam się z gorszymi – kobieta zaśmiała się odbierając banknot od Harry’ego i po chwili wydając mu resztę.  
\- Tak – zachichotał – Tym razem połączenia są w miarę zjadliwe. Dziękuję – wziął reklamówkę i skierował się do wyjścia.   
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy tylko opuścił budynek, analizując swoją rozmowę z ekspedientką. Zachcianki, ciąża, ciążowe zachcianki. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze słowa Louisa, kiedy obudził kędzierzawego – „mamy ochotę…”. Tych słów Louis zawsze używał, kiedy był w ciąży z Gregiem i w środku nocy miał swoje zachcianki. Ale przecież Greg urodził się 9 miesięcy temu…teraz do niego dotarło. Louis był w ciąży. Jego Louis ponownie był w ciąży. Spodziewali się kolejnego dziecka, które mieli zamiar kochać, wychowywać i opiekować się nim.  
Na jego usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, a sen odszedł w zapomnienie. Teraz czuł jak zaczyna w nim buzować ekscytacja, z dopiero co odkrytej nowinki. Będzie ponownie ojcem i w tym momencie, chyba nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Biegiem pokonał drogę do domku, chcąc jak najszybciej być ze swoją rodziną. Wpadł do środka, kierując się od razu do sypialni. W kilku krokach pokonał drogę do łóżka, rzucając na materac reklamówkę z zakupami. Padł na kolana, po stronie, którą zajmował Louis i zaatakował jego usta.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię – mruczał w jego wargi, co chwilę składając na nim czuły pocałunek na ustach zaskoczonego szatyna. Następnie przesunął się w kierunku jego brzucha. Uniósł koszulkę i zaczął całować ciepłą skórę, a na twarzy Louisa pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy zrozumiał co się dzieje – Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? – w końcu usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na małżonka.  
\- Czekałem na dobry moment – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- I uznałeś, że środek nocy to idealna okazja? – dopytywał. Pozbył się szybko ubrań i opadł na łóżko, obok szatyna, podając mu siatkę z zakupami.   
\- Wtedy o tym za bardzo nie myślałem – wyjął produkty z reklamówki, otwierając czekoladę i od razu biorąc kawałek – Dopiero po twoim wyjściu zorientowałem się, co zrobiłem. A ty? Kiedy do ciebie dotarło?  
\- Zaraz po wyjściu ze sklepu – przyjął chipsa, którego Louis podsunął mu do ust – Rozmawiałem z ekspedientką na temat ciążowych zachcianek i chwilę później mnie olśniło. Jak daleko jesteś? – przeniósł wzrok na brzuch, kładąc na nim dłoń.  
\- To dopiero 8 tydzień. Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem podczas rutynowych badań dwa tygodnie temu – wyjaśnił.  
\- A kiedy kolejna wizyta?  
\- Zaraz po powrocie.  
\- Nie mogę się już jej doczekać – uniósł spojrzenie na męża, spotykając jego błękitne oczy – Chcę zobaczyć nasze maleństwo.  
*  
Stał na brzegu, czując jak słońce ogrzewa jego plecy. Na głowie miał czapkę, którą Harry założył mu siłą, twierdząc, że w jego stanie musi być ostrożny. Czuł jak jego serce puchnie z miłości, a po ciele rozchodzi się przyjemne ciepło, kiedy z szerokim uśmiechem i czułym spojrzeniem obserwował jak Harry bawił się z ich synem w oceanie. Mały Greg wypuszczał z siebie piski i chichoty, kiedy kędzierzawy podrzucał go do góry, tylko po to by go złapać i zanurzyć w wodzie.   
Louis dołączył do nich, kiedy Harry zbliżył się bardziej do brzegu, gdzie woda była płytsza i mógł spokojnie usiąść na dnie. Położył syna brzuszkiem na wodzie podtrzymując go od spodu, aby mieć pewność, że się nie podtopi. Maluch wymachiwał szczęśliwie rączkami i nóżkami, rozchlapując wodę.   
\- Mój mały pływak – pisnął Louis, biorąc w ramiona chłopca i wyciskając całusa na jego policzku.  
*****  
Wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy i tak samo było z wakacjami. Harry i Louis, razem z synem, wrócili do Londynu, który przywitał ich ciemnymi chmurami i niską temperaturą, nawet jeśli był koniec lipca. Harry niestety musiał wrócić do pracy, na szczęście większość z sesji, w których brał udział odbywała się w Londynie, a jeśli już gdzieś jechał to maksymalnie na 3 dni i zawsze w obrębie kraju. Nie chciał zostawiać Louisa samego, wolał mieć małżonka na oku, aby mieć 100% pewności, że on i ich nienarodzone maleństwo mają się dobrze.   
Trzy dni po powrocie pojechali na wizytę do lekarza i Harry nie umiał powstrzymać łez, kiedy zobaczył swoje drugie dziecko. Louis tylko cicho chichotał, trzymając rękę ukochanego. Dla niego to też był wzruszający moment, ale nie płakał.  
*****  
W 15 tygodniu brzuch Louisa był już widoczny i Harry nie potrafił trzymać rąk z dala od niego. Uwielbiał obejmować niewielki brzuszek, składać na nim pocałunki i mówić do niego. Louis także to lubił, zawsze w takich momentach jego serce przepełniało jakby więcej miłości.   
Greg już miał 11 miesięcy i wykazywał zainteresowanie większym brzuchem tatusia, jakby wiedział, że wewnątrz jest jego młodszy brat lub siostra. Lubił przytulać się do niego i wyciskać na nim, niechlujne pocałunki. Maluch rósł z dnia na dzień i ciągle uczył się kolejnych nowych rzeczy, co jego rodzice obserwowali z zadowoleniem.  
Szatyn z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował jak jego syn, podciąga się chwytając rączkami stoliczek od kawy, stając na swoich chwiejnych nóżkach. Błękitne oczy uważnie rozglądały się po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukał. Pisnął szczęśliwie, lekko gibiąc się na nogach, wprawiając przy tym swoje loki w ruch, kiedy dostrzegł swoją ulubioną przytulankę na fotelu, metr dalej. Louis widząc to chciał podać maskotkę synowi, jednak nim podniósł się z kanapy, Greg puścił stolik i zrobił chwiejny krok w kierunku ulubionego pluszaka, później następny i tak jeszcze kilka nim w końcu zdobył to, co chciał. Louis obserwował to wszystko z szerokim uśmiechem i zafascynowaniem. Właśnie był świadkiem pierwszych, samodzielnych kroków swojego syna. Poderwał się najszybciej jak potrafił, podchodząc do Grega i łapiąc go w ramiona.   
\- Moje mądre dziecko – całował twarz synka, gruchając do niego – Mój kochany, mądry chłopiec.  
Greg piszczał szczęśliwy, że ma uwagę tatusia.  
\- Harry! Harry! – skierował się do wyjścia z salonu, chcąc znaleźć męża – Harry! – wszedł do holu, kiedy na szczycie schodów pojawił się kędzierzawy. Na jego twarzy widoczny był niepokój. Zbiegł po stopniach, zatrzymując się przy szatynie.   
\- Coś się stało Lou? Wszystko dobrze? Z tobą, Gregiem? A jak maleństwo? – panikował, uważnie oglądając męża i syna.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – zaśmiał się na zachowanie Stylesa.   
\- Więc co się dzieje?  
\- Greg zaczął chodzić – pisnął podekscytowany.  
\- Co?  
\- Przed chwilą zrobił pierwsze samodzielne kroki!  
\- To niesamowite – Harry wziął na ręce syna, i tak jak Louis wcześniej, wyciskał pocałunki na jego pulchnych policzkach – Mój duży chłopiec – powtarzał szczęśliwy.   
*****  
Tygodnie mijały. Greg był coraz bardziej stabilny na swoich nóżkach, a Harry miał już na swoim komputerze folder ze zdjęciami syna, jak ćwiczył chodzenie. Niedługo po tym, jak postawił swój pierwszy krok, powiedział swoje pierwsze słowo, którym było „tata”. Było to kilka dni po urodzinach malca.  
Siedział z Harrym w salonie. Obrabiał zdjęcia, które musiał wysłać jeszcze tego samego dnia. Louis w tym czasie znajdował się w kuchni, gdzie przygotowywał obiad. Mały Greg leżał na ziemi, „rozmawiając” ze swoją przytulanką, dopóki dostrzegł pudełka z klockami, które leżało na jednej z szafek. Usiadł, wskazując dłonią na pudełko, a z jego ust wydostało się głośne „tata”.  
Harry natychmiast zareagował odrywając się od swojej pracy i z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na chłopca. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, dopóki Greg tego nie powtórzył wpatrując się w ojca. Zgarnął syna w ramiona i pognał go kuchni, mówiąc Louisowi czego był świadkiem. Tak jak w przypadku pierwszego kroku, został wycałowany, wyściskany i chwalony przez rodziców.   
*****  
\- Jak się czujesz kochaneczku? – ciepły głos doktor Doris Wilson rozbrzmiał w gabinecie. Była to starsza kobieta, z siwiejącymi włosami, które zawsze były upięte w koka. Miała błyszczące, brązowe oczy, a na jej pomarszczonej twarzy zawsze widniał ciepły uśmiech. Prowadziła pierwszą ciążę Louisa i chłopak ją pokochał. Była dla niego jak babcia i gdy tylko dowiedział się o kolejnym dziecku od razu zwrócił się do Doris.  
\- Dobrze – szeroki uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać, kiedy był w pobliżu kobiety.  
\- Na pewno? – chciała się upewnić – Żadnych bóli, skurczy, krwawień?  
\- Na pewno – potwierdził – Żadnych komplikacji.   
\- Gdyby tylko coś się działo, do razu dostałabyś ode mnie telefon – wtrącił się Harry, tym samym potwierdzając słowa męża.   
\- W takim razie wierzę – zaśmiała się. Pamiętała jak podczas pierwszej ciąży Harry panikował i z byle głupotą potrafił do niej zadzwonić – Zapraszam – wskazała Louisowi kozetkę. Chwilę później siedziała obok szatyna, rozsmarowując żel na jego brzuchu.   
\- Gotowi? – spojrzała na małżeństwo, którzy wpatrywali się w ekran z wyczekiwaniem. Skinęli głowami, a kobieta rozpoczęła badanie – Tu jest wasz bobas – wskazała miejsce na ekranie – Główka, rączki, nóżki.  
\- Czy wszystko dobrze? – to było pytanie, które Harry zadawał za każdym razem, kiedy byli na badaniach.  
\- Oczywiście – potwierdziła – Maluch jest zdrowy i wszystko z nim w porządku. Dodatkowo można określić już płeć.  
\- Tak – pisnął podekscytowany szatyn, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie – Chcemy wiedzieć.  
\- W porządku – zaśmiała się, wracając na chwilę do badań, aby się upewnić, że dobrze zobaczyła – No… - odwróciła się do małżeństwa – Muszę przyznać, że dziewczynka z waszymi wspólnymi genami będzie naprawdę śliczna.  
\- Dziewczynka? – mało męski pisk podekscytowania wydostał się z usta kędzierzawego.  
\- Tak – potwierdziła – Będziecie mieć córeczkę.   
*****  
O dziwo w tym roku grudzień był chłodny i pełen śniegu. Już na samym początku pojawiły się pierwsze opady, które zasypywały trawniki i dachy budynków białym puchem. Greg był zafascynowany tym co się dzieje i uwielbiał, kiedy Harry zabierał go do ogrodu, aby się z nim pobawić.   
Louis z powodu dość sporego brzucha i problemów jakie się z tym wiązały, nie raz stał przy wyjściu do ogrodu z szerokim uśmiechem obserwując jak jego mąż bawi się z ich małym synem i żałując, że nie może do nich dołączyć.   
Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a co za tym idzie urodziny Louisa, i ani się obejrzeli, a był 22 grudnia i rodzina Styles postawiła w salonie choinkę, ozdabiając ją i pilnując, aby Greg nie rozbił żadnej bańki, przy okazji się nią kalecząc. Mały chłopiec był zachwycony dużym kolorowym drzewkiem, z świecącymi lampkami.   
*  
W wigilijny poranek, Louis został obudzony cudownymi zapachami, które pochodziły od śniadania, przygotowanego przez Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy pojawił się w drzwiach sypialni z tacą, a przed nim dreptał Greg, podchodząc do łóżka i próbując się na nie wdrapać. Harry położył tacę przed szatynem, składając mu życzenia i całując, po czym pomógł synowi wejść na łóżko, aby i on mógł wycisnąć niechlujny pocałunek na ustach tatusia. Zjedli wspólnie śniadanie, po którym jeszcze przez godzinę wylegiwali się w łóżku, rozmawiając i bawiąc się z synem, który był zadowolony, że może spędzić czas z obojgiem rodziców.   
Kiedy skończyli się wylegiwać, Harry pozwolił wziąć Louisowi prysznic, a sam wziął syna, aby go przewinąć i ubrać. Kiedy kędzierzawy bawił się z Gregiem na śniegu, Louis piekł świąteczne ciasteczka. Wykładał ostatnią porcję z piekarnika, kiedy wrócili do domu. Harry szybko przebrał ich dwójkę w suche ubrania, po czym kazał szatynowi odpocząć, podczas gdy sam położył syna na drzemkę, a następnie wziął się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Po południu zostawił Louisa i Grega samych, tłumacząc się, że musi coś jeszcze załatwić, nim wszystko pozamykają.   
*  
\- Greg, kochanie – Louis zachichotał, widząc jak jego syn wkłada do buzi drewniany klocek – Myślę, że to jest smaczniejsze – wyjął obślinioną zabawkę z rączki chłopca i włożył w nią ciasteczko. Greg uśmiechnął się do tatusia, od razu wkładając ciastko do buzi.  
Wrócił na kanapę, gdzie siedział i wznowił oglądanie świątecznego programu. Chwilę później po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a zaraz po tym usłyszał ciche szczekanie. Zaskoczony spojrzał w kierunku wejściu do salonu, przez które wbiegł szczeniak rasy golden. Na szyi miał brązową obrożę, która miała przywiązaną czerwoną kokardę.   
\- Co do…? – nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Skąd pies się tutaj wziął?  
\- Louis – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Harry. Złapał szczeniaka nim zdążył pobiec do Grega, który z lekkim strachem i zainteresowaniem obserwował zwierzaka, i podszedł do męża podając mu psa - Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie – pocałował go.  
\- Co to? – wydukał lekko otępiały.  
\- Pies, a dokładniej szczeniak goldena retrivera – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wiem, ale skąd on?  
\- To prezent urodzinowy. Wiem, że zawsze chciałeś takiego psiaka. Uważam, że dla Grega i naszej księżniczki, dobry będzie kontakt ze zwierzakiem, więc uznałem, że może czas, aby się pojawił.   
\- Oh – mruknął ciągle lekko oszołomiony.  
\- Nie podoba ci się? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i odrobinę posmutniał, widząc, że jego mąż nie reaguje tak jak się spodziewał.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął – Podoba, bardzo! – dla zapewnienia uśmiechnął się – Po prostu nie spodziewałem się tego. Jestem w lekkim szoku – wyjaśnił – Dziękuję skarbie – spojrzała na puchata kulkę, biorąc ją w ramiona – Jest cudowny – pogłaskał psiaka, który zaczął radośnie merdać ogonem – Będzie się wabił Vans – zachichotał.  
\- Serio Lou? – z ust kędzierzawego wydostał się cichy śmiech.  
\- No co, lubię tą markę – bronił swojego zdania. Postawił Vansa na ziemi, który od razu podbiegł do Grega. Zatrzymał się, wąchając chłopca, nim ukradł mu ciastko z ręki. W dużych błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy, a usta wygięły się w podkówkę, jednak nim malec zdążył się rozpłakać, szczeniak zaczął lizać jego twarz, tym samym, wywołując u niego chichot.  
*  
Wystarczyło kilka minut, aby Greg zapałał wielką miłością do Vansa i odwrotnie. Skończyło się to tym, że szczeniak, który wcześniej miał mieć legowisko w holu, skończył śpiąc u malca, który się awanturował i odmawiał zaśnięcia, dopóki Harry nie przyniósł mu do pokoju szczeniaka.   
*  
W pierwszy dzień świąt z samego rana do Louisa i Harry’ego przyjechali ich rodzice, aby pomóc dzieciom w przygotowaniach do świątecznego obiadu. W końcu Louis był już w 7 miesiącu i ich matki chciały, aby się nie przemęczał. Rodzeństwo Louisa i siostra Harry’ego, dojechali dopiero około południa, od razu „atakując” Grega, gruchając nad nim. Chłopiec z kolei nie miał nic przeciwko, był zadowolony, że jest w centrum uwagi wszystkich gości.   
Vans krążył pomiędzy nogami, merdając szczęśliwie, kiedy i on zyskał uwagę, jednak najbardziej zadowolony był, kiedy znalazł się blisko Grega i mógł się pobawić ze swoim małym przyjacielem.   
Po sytym, świątecznym obiedzie wszyscy zasiedli w salonie, rozpakowując prezenty. Wszędzie walały się opakowania i ozdobny papier, które były świetną frajdą dla Grega i Vansa. Louis i Harry przynieśli herbatę i gorącą czekoladę oraz ciastka, nim opadli na kanapę. Szatyn natychmiast wtulił się w swojego męża, który od razu umieścił swoją dłoń na brzuchu ukochanego, lekko go głaszcząc.   
Anne i Jay w końcu mogły odetchnąć, po przygotowywaniu posiłku dla tak wielu ludzi. I gdy tylko wygodnie się rozsiadły, szczęśliwe, porwały w ramiona swojego wnuka, aby móc go wycałować i wyściskać. Z racji tego, że nie mieszkały w Londynie, dawno malca nie widziały i stęskniły się.   
Wieczorem, wszyscy pomogli Louisowi i Harry’emu posprzątać i żegnając się, obładowani swoimi prezentami opuścili ich dom.  
*****  
Święta, świąt i po świętach. Sylwestra Harry i Louis, spędzili w domu razem z synem. Uznali, że to najlepsza opcja, skoro Greg miał dopiero 14 miesięcy, a Louis był już w zaawansowanej ciąży. Co prawda Harry dostał propozycję, aby robić zdjęcia na jednaj z większych imprez w Londynie. Ten jednak odmówił, chcąc spędzić ostatni dzień w roku z mężem, synem i nienarodzoną córeczką.   
Mijały kolejne tygodnie. Harry i Louis był coraz bardziej podekscytowani, zbliżającym się porodem. Nie mogli się już doczekać, kiedy ujrzą i wezmą w ramiona swoją małą księżniczkę. Greg znał coraz więcej słów, a odkąd poczuł się w 100% stabilnie na swoich krótkich nóżkach, gonił po całym domu, a w ślad za nim podążał Vans. Jego rodzice musieli mieć malca ciągle na oku, aby mieć pewność, że niczego nie zbroi, przy okazji robiąc sobie krzywdę.   
*****  
Dochodziła 6.00, a Louis zamiast spać, siedział w salonie z uruchomionym laptopem i przeglądał strony internetowe w poszukiwaniu prezentu dla Harry’ego. Dzisiaj był 1 luty – urodziny Harry’ego. Niestety, Louis ciągle nie miał dla niego prezentu i nie miał pojęcia co mógłby mu dać. Bo co można podarować osobie, która miała wszystko.   
Po kolejnych 30 minutach siedzenia, zrezygnowany wypuścił z siebie głośne wetchnięcie i zamknął laptopa. Z trudem podniósł się z fotela i udał do kuchni, chcąc zrobić sobie herbatę. Był sfrustrowany. Nie dość, że nie ma prezentu dla swojego męża, to odczuwał lekkie skurcze brzucha. Nie panikował jednak, bo wiedział, że to nic złego, mimo to było to nieprzyjemne.   
Sięgał po puszkę z herbatą, kiedy poczuł jak coś mokrego spływa po jego nogach, mocząc jego spodnie i tworząc niewielką kałużę na kuchennych kafelkach. Wiedział co to oznacza. Tak szybko, jak potrafił wyszedł po schodach i dotarł do sypialni budząc Harry’ego. Ten wyskoczył z łóżka jak poparzony i miotał się po sypialni, nim w końcu udało mu się uspokoić i iść przygotować Grega do wyjścia oraz wziąć torbę szatyna. W tym czasie Louis przebrał się w dresy i zszedł do holu, gdzie czekał na kędzierzawego.   
Pierwszy skurcz pojawił się w samochodzie, jednak nie był on jeszcze tak zły, jak następne. Po dotarciu do szpitala, Louis od razu został zabrany do odpowiedniego pokoju, z kolei Harry zadzwonił do rodziny z informacją, że zaczął się poród. Gemma pojawiła się jako pierwsza, z racji tego, że najbliżej mieszkała i wzięła Grega, aby Harry mógł cały czas towarzyszyć szatynowi i tylko jemu poświęcać uwagę.  
*  
Po kilku godzinach męki, bólu, krzyków, gróźb i przekleństw na świecie pojawiła się Amber Mary Styles.   
Louis leżał na szpitalnym łóżku. Był zmęczony, jednak z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Bo jak miał się nie cieszyć, kiedy w swoich ramionach trzymał nowonarodzoną córeczkę.   
\- Cześć kochanie – w sali pojawił się Harry. Podszedł do łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu i z wielkim uśmiechem wziął w ramiona małą Amber – Jest piękna – westchnął szczęśliwie, nim pochylił się całując główkę dziewczynki – Dziękuję, kocham cię – tym razem nachylił się nad Louisem i pocałował w usta.  
\- Mmm, czy ja czuję czekoladę? – oblizał usta .  
\- Babeczka urodzinowa – zaśmiał się kędzierzawy – Rodzice przyjechali i kupili mi babeczkę w szpitalnym bufecie.  
\- Oh, tak – kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że jego mąż ma dzisiaj urodziny – Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie – położył dłoń na policzku męża, lekko go gładząc – Niestety nie mam dla ciebie prezentu – spochmurniał lekko.  
\- Jak to nie masz? Właśnie trzymam go w ramionach – czuły uśmiech, rozświetlił jego twarz, kiedy spoglądał w błękitne oczy szatyna – To najpiękniejszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki mogłem otrzymać.   
\- Harry… - zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Louis, mówię jak jest i nie zmienisz tego.  
\- Ale to też dzięki tobie teraz ją mamy.  
\- Ja tylko w niewielkim stopniu przyczyniłem się do narodzin naszej księżniczki. Największą pracę ty wykonałeś i teraz dzięki tobie, jest tutaj z nami zdrowa, silna i śliczna. Dziękuję kochanie – po raz kolejny pocałował Louisa.   
Rozłączyli się słysząc na korytarzu głośny płacz. Chwilę później drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte, a do środka weszła Anne z zapłakanym Gregiem. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzał rodziców, od razu się uspokoił.  
\- Ktoś się za wami stęsknił – posadziła chłopca na łóżku, który od razu przylgnął do tatusia.  
\- Cześć moje małe kochanie – zagruchał do syna, całując go w główkę.  
\- Śliczna jest – Anne zajrzała przez ramię na wnuczkę.  
\- Chcesz ją potrzymać? – Harry był gotów podać córkę, swojej mamie, jednak ta pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Później. Na razie powinniście trochę czasu spędzić sami. Przyjdziemy jak dotrą Jay i Dan – wyjaśniła, opuszczając pomieszczenie.   
\- To twoja siostra – Louis zwrócił się do Grega, który z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w niemowlaka – Jesteś dużym bratem, kochanie – dodał, wyciskając pocałunek na policzku chłopca, wywołując tym na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech.   
\- Kocham – maluch pisnął szczęśliwie, poskakując na łóżku, czym wywołał czuły śmiech u rodziców.


End file.
